


Just Pretend (Or don't. Actually, don't)

by Not_A_Myope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Everyone knows to go to Persephone to smite someone, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hades is a huge nerd, Hades!Kara, In which Lena Luthor makes rules to keep the pretend relationship professional, Kara Danvers follows the rules but Lena keeps breaking them, Lena Luthor digs herself a grave so deep it leads straight to Kara, Lena Luthor does and accomplishes things out of spite, Local Dumbass Gay falls in love with Clueless Gay, Modern Day Greek Gods, Persephone!Lena, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Myope/pseuds/Not_A_Myope
Summary: “I don’t need an epic Greek romance.” Lena strains. “A normal one would suit me just fine.”“You’ve inherited the status to be a God.” Lex deadpans, “One of the gods. Any romance you have isn’t going to be normal.”Lena glowers, “Our third great uncle had a normal romance.”“Our third great uncle was married to his work until his mother Demeter passed on so he could finally date...”“Exactly.”orFake Dating AU with Modern Day Greek Gods where - Lena is the current Persephone and in order to get Demeter!Lillian to stop hounding her about marrying someone before Hades gets the chance to meet her, Lena pretends to be Kara's, the next in line to become Hades, fiance.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena briefly wondered whether or not it would be worth feigning sickness at this moment in order to delay her inevitable meeting with her mother.

 

Lillian had yet to arrive to the restaurant. Lena could send a message and her mother would be none the wiser.

 

And yet… Lena also knew that Lillian would come knocking to check in.

 

“I’m telling you, you should just find someone to marry.” Lex voices out from across the table, picking at the fruit bowl. “It’ll be the fastest way to get her off your back.”

 

At this Lena rolls her eyes, straightening out her green dress already void of wrinkles. “Yes. Let me just order a fiancé from online. That won’t be suspicious.”

 

“Please. Ordering one online is outdated.” Lex states as he plucks a few grapes, popping one in his mouth.

 

“So is getting arranged marriages at this day and age.” Lena scoffs

 

“I personally think going out and _trying_ to find someone works just as well.”

 

“I don’t _need_ to try.” Lena shoots back with a quirk of her brow, causing Lex to chuckle. As if to prove her point, Lena pointedly glanced over their waiter who promptly smirks and rakes his eyes over her figure. “I don’t want to, I’m busy enough being Persephone and running L-Corp as is. Besides marriage is not necessary.”

 

“Of course it is.” Lex dismisses, leaning back in his chair as he delicately brings his cup of tea to his lips. “Don’t you know that the sooner you marry, the less likely you’ll be whisked away?” He says in reference, as Lillian had done a million times before (and will do so at least a million times more)

 

It appeared to be Demeter’s current trend, to have her daughter marry before whoever the current Hades is has the chance to meet her. If Lena recalled correctly, the previous Demeter interrogated any and all potential suitors who so much looked at the last Persephone’s way.

 

“She is utterly ridiculous.” Lena rolls her eyes at having to go over this story again. “It was different back then, women were treated as _property_ .” Lena explains in distaste. “It was normal for a suitor to ask a girl’s father to _take_ her.”

 

“Obviously.” Her brother chimes in. “Otherwise it’s just kidnapping. And we all know that Stockholm syndrome is real. There is no other explanation for why Persephone would return to the underworld.” He waggled his brows

 

“I sorely hope you were educated on how Mint came to be, Lex.” Lena pointedly states. “Because I’m coming close to the feeling of which brought it forth.”

 

Lex’s hands went up in surrender, falling flat to his sides just as quick as he turned his nose up in the air. “That was uncalled for.” He said, hiding a teasing grin.

 

“Besides, I know for certain that he let her go!”

 

“Yeah, then she went back to him because of Stockholm syndrome.” Lex points.

 

“She knew what she was getting into.” Lena argues with crossed arms, wondering not for the first time why she found the need to defend the actions of a past Persephone - _The_ Persephone, and _only_ one to marry Hades, _The_ Hades - despite not having any memories of hers.

 

All she had inherited was the role, tidbits of memories from her immediate predecessor in regards to the job (as it were for every Persephone), and Demeter (not that she could help it. It was a requirement to be born of Demeter in order to be Persephone. And for the previous one to pass.). Everything else she knew was little more than myths and records.

 

“But did she really?” Lex asks in mocked seriousness, “Or did Hades corrupt her and take her innocence away?”

 

“Are you sure you’re not Zeus? Because you’re being a fucking asshole.”

 

“I need to entertain myself somehow!”

 

“So you decide to act like mother.”

 

Lex mindlessly waves a hand, “You two are a dramatic train wreck waiting to happen.” He sighed, “If only you actually _did_ get stolen away by Hades. I’d be entertained until my deathbed.”

 

Lena scoffs, “As if I’d allow that.”

 

Her brother petulantly throws his hands in the air as he stands, “Fine! Don’t get kidnapped! See if I care that you won’t have an epic Greek romance!” He huffs.

 

“I don’t need an epic Greek romance.” Lena strains. “A normal one would suit me just fine.”

 

“You’ve inherited the status to be a God.” Lex deadpanns, “One of _the_ gods. Any romance you have isn’t going to be normal.”

 

Lena glowers, “Our third great uncle had a normal romance.”

 

“Our third great uncle was married to his work until _his_ mother Demeter passed on so he could _finally_ date...”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Lena come on,” Lex sighs. “Just because you carry the title now doesn’t mean you _can’t_ have companionship.”

 

“Tell that to mom.” Lena sniffs. “Besides, I have companionship.”

 

“Of the one night kind.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that. It’s not like I’m not _allowed_. I’m just not allowed to bang, date, or go anywhere near Hades. Astrid or something.” She was never quite sure of the current bearer of the title, that was more of her mother’s thing.

 

“Astra.” Her brother absently nods

 

“Yes.” Lena absently waves off, “Besides, I have no interest in dating someone who is nearing the end of their life.”

 

Lex quirks a brow, “Oh is that why? You mean if she _wasn’t_ nearing the end of her life you would date her.”

 

“Of course.” She sarcastically replies. “The idea of dating someone centuries years older than me is just so incredibly appealing.”

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you to be into that.” Lex says, “The heir on the other hand.”

 

“We don’t even know who that is.” No one ever knew. She was certain that were it not for the D.E.O’s (Deities of Earth and Other worlds Agency) strict rules of maintaining the names and information of current Gods, then no one would ever know who Hades was.

 

“Isn’t an air of mystery supposed to be one of Hades’ charming points?”

 

Lena scoffs, “Indeed. Along with letting them whisk away Persephone after they obtain the permission of whichever closest male relative."

 

“You might want to recede that statement.” Lex mused, his eyes over his sister’s shoulders.

 

She turns, her eyes honing in on Lillian still making her way in the restaurant from the large window. “Shit.” 

 

“Maybe today’s the day it’ll hit the fan.” He comments, taking a stand to greet their mother.

 

”I _will_ curse you.” Lena grumbles as she did the same.

 

She stood a bit too quickly though, her chair bumping into someone from behind. Resounding clatter followed soon after, a telling sign of something dropping.

 

“O-oh my gosh,” the woman states, kneeling down immediately in spite of her clean emerald slacks to search for the dropped object. “I-I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

“It’s fine. I should be the one- Kara?” Lena asks, recognizing the frame of the sporadic reporter from CatCo that came into her office for an interview from a few months ago.

 

“Miss Luthor!”

 

“Lena. Please.” She corrects.

 

“Right! Sorry. You uh. You told me that. Before. When I um-.” Her mouth clamps shut as her cheeks flushes red, reminding Lena of how awkward the reporter was before the interview.

 

She remembered how the nervous reporter called herself a _fan_ , which was really quite adorable if Lena was being honest. However, the moment they started the interview on the opening of Luthor Corp’s new branch, L-Corp, all awkwardness and shyness that Kara had exhibited was gone in lieu for a serious and excitable reporter.

 

Lena had tried to suggest for the two to go out to dinner sometime and then to hopefully return to her place, but poor Kara had turned red and became a stuttering mess until her phone rang. She dashed off with a promise to revisit the topic of dinner.

 

Lena never did hear back from Kara.

 

Which was really such a shame.

 

Kara fiddled with her glasses before resuming her search. “Sorry, I’m just- Alex, my sister is proposing to her girlfriend and she forgot the ring and I’m supposed to bring it to her but I just missed them and now I’m trying to catch up to where they are and-“

 

Pity came up for the other as Lena peers around her black heels. Just peeking out from under the table she found the black velvet box and pointed. “Is that it?”

 

Kara snaps her gaze up and follows Lena’s line of sight, a bright smile of relief engulfing her face as she snatches it. Quickly, she opened it to ensure the safety of its' contents, showing a delicate gold ring with intricate designs to hold the simple diamond. “Thank you.” She breathes in relief as she slowly stood. “I-I don’t know what I would have done if I-“

 

A resounding gasp interrupted her.

 

Turning her head, Lena notes the look of surprise on Lillian. She looks back at Kara. Then looks down at the open ring box.

 

She knew exactly what this looked like.

 

And she’d be damned if she didn’t use this to her advantage.

 

“Yes.” She nods, reaching up to cup Kara’s face and force her to meet her gaze. “Yes I will.” She repeats with as much enthusiasm as she can muster.

 

“You wh-“ Kara didn’t get a chance to say anything as Lena threw her arms around Kara's neck for a tight hug, turning her head to desperately whisper.

 

“Please just go with it. I’ll fill you in and compensate you later.”

 

By some miracle, she felt Kara slowly nod before she felt arms hesitantly wrap around her shoulders. Pulling back, she shot a smile at Kara and glanced down at the ring, spreading her left hand.

 

Kara thankfully understood as she shakily pulls the ring out and delicately held it to Lena’s ring finger to slide it onto.

 

It was just a tad bit too small.

 

“I guess we’ll need to get it resized.” Lena muses, retracting her hand in favor of sliding it against a well tailored royal blue coat, finally stopping on Kara’s arm.

 

“U-uh. Yeah.” Kara nods, her cheeks aflame. “Resized. Right.” She mumbles, fiddling with the ring before placing it back into the box.

 

“This is wonderful news!” Lillian clapping her hands as other patrons did the same.

 

“Wonderful indeed.” Lex nods with an amused glint. “Like a train departing a station at full speed.”

 

She discreetly flipped him off.

 

“How long has this been going on? Why haven’t you told me you were seeing someone?” Lillian rushes, taking a seat.

 

“Oh well, we’ve been seeing each other for a few months now, haven’t we darling?” Lena asks, giving a meaningful squeeze to Kara’s arm.

 

“Um. Y-yeah.” Another squeeze, but harder this time. “ _Yes_! I mean, yes.” Kara quickly corrects. “A few… wonderful… _wonderful_ months….”

 

“We’ve wanted to keep it discreet for a while now, you know because of the paparazzi,” Lena says, to which Lillian nodded at. “But I thought tonight would be perfect to introduce her to you two.” She easily fibs.

 

“If it means anything to you mother, I wholeheartedly approve of this relationship.” Lex chimes in with mischievous glee.

 

Lena tensely smiled at him, soundlessly wording out. “Like. Mint.”

 

He nonchalantly took another sip from his tea.

 

“Well sit!” Lilian gestures, “I would like to know more.”

 

“A-actually it’s uh. It’s getting late.” Kara meekly voices out, anxiously shuffling on her feet. “And I really need to go um-“ She helplessly glances over to Lena, the velvet box twisting and turning in her hands.

 

“Celebrate?” Lena helpfully supplies. She might as well take the chance to escape the dinner meeting. Carefully sliding her hand down to Kara’s waist, she leaned forward and tilted her head up toward Kara. “We can do that. Go home and… celebrate.” She suggests, taking note of the misplaced powdered blue collar peeking out from under Kara’s sweater. She brings up her other hand to fix it, and grins at the small choked sound and takes pleasure at seeing Kara’s cheeks become impossibly more red.

 

“Oh alright. I expect a more proper meeting soon though.” Lilian pointedly states.

 

“Of course mother.” Lena acquisies, picking up her purse and taking hold of the crook of Kara’s arm to lead her away.

 

“It was um- nice meeting you two.” Kara quickly let out with a small wave as she stumbled after.

 

The moment they were outside, Lena drops her hand from Kara’s arm who promptly shoved her own hands into her coat pockets.

 

“I- um…. we’re not… _actually_ going to marry right?” Kara asks. She must have realized how that might have sounded as she scrambled to explain, “N-not that I wouldn’t want to! I-I’m sure you’re a great person, a-and anyone would be lucky to have you! B-but we haven’t-“

 

“No, we’re not _actually_ going to marry.” Lena comments with an amused eye roll. “No offense, but the whole idea of marriage isn’t really my thing.”

 

“Oh… Then why-?”

 

“My mother, Lillian, the one who came in?” Lena says in suggestion, garnering a nod of recognition from Kara. “She’s been hounding me non-stop to get married for years now to keep me safe.” She scoffs. “As if I need someone to protect me.”

 

Kara began fidgeting in place, hesitantly pointing in a direction to ask permission if they could walk. Lena nodded, allowing Kara to lead the way as she continued.

 

“So no, we won’t get married, but I would appreciate it if you could.. help me out?” Lena asks, brushing her hand against Kara’s forearm meaningfully. “At least until I can sort something out with my mom.”

 

“H-help you out?” Kara chokes out, fidgeting with her glasses. “But I can’t just-“

 

“Are you dating anyone?”

 

“U-uh. Well no.”

 

“Anyone… special?”

 

“N-no…”

 

“Then what’s the harm?”

 

“You barely know me?” Kara tries

 

“Then we get to know each other.” Lena easily waves off, “We’re going to have to in order to pull this off.”

 

“But-“

 

“I’ll compensate you for your troubles of course. Do you want money?”

 

“That’s not really-“ Kara reaches up to her throat, tugging her collar closed in a futile attempt to hide her visible swallow.

 

“Something else then? Something _s_?” she emphasizes

 

“N-no.”

 

Lena pauses, taking a look at Kara who uneasily glanced away and softens, “Hey.” She says, garnering Kara’s attention. “If this makes you uncomfortable then we don’t have to do it.”

 

Kara shuffled, quickly checking her phone before shoving it back in her pocket. “No. That’s not-“ she shook her head, “Can we uh- can we wait on this?” She asks, “It’s just- um. The ring.” She gestures around with her shoulders into what looked like a shrug.

 

“Right. Your sister.” Lena nods in understanding. “Do you know where she is?”

 

Kara shook her head, her ponytail whipping about wildly before hesitantly taking her phone out. “Do you mind if I-?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Kara mouthed a word of thanks as she fully pulls her phone out and dials her sister’s number. It’s not long until she’s talking again, “Alex? Where are you?” Her brows scrunch together before being released in favor of a light giggle.

 

Cute

 

“I’m close by. I can meet you by the-” A pause. “You want me to go to y- oh. Okay. See you soon.” She ends the call, sheepishly turning to face Lena. “Would you mind coming with me for a bit? We can talk after if you’d like.”

 

Lena considered, causing Kara to back track.

 

“O-Or we could continue this another time...?”

 

“No.” Lena sighs, “It’s best to talk this over as soon as possible.” She allows Kara to lead the way again.

 

They continue walking in silence, though it was obvious that Kara was uncomfortable by it if the way she fervently glanced over was any indication. A quick arch of the brow was enough to cause her to blush and turn away though.

 

By the third time, Lena couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Are you always like this?”

 

“N-No.” Kara answers. “I just can’t believe that… It’s just that you’re really um-” She trails off incoherently with something that sounded suspiciously like “pretty” which only manages to widen the smirk on Lena’s face.

 

After that Kara had decidedly to pointedly keep her gaze at anywhere but Lena, which was made easier when they arrived at National City Park, presumably where Alex was located at. Due to it being near the end of summer, it was just starting to get dark - and since it was the weekday, the park was sparsely populated. The light posts and hanging lights were already on and the evening air was still pleasant despite the time, though with the slight chill with the occasional breeze. It was all incredibly...

 

… cliche.

 

“They’re over by the fountains.” Kara gestures toward the center, quickening her pace.

 

Kara found her sister and girlfriend in no time, “Alex!” She waves over.

 

A familiar head snapped up to look at them in what seemed to be relief as the two walked over.

 

“Kara! Wow! What are you doing here?” Alex asked with obvious feigned shock as Kara tackled her into a tight hug, no doubt to slip the ring box over, until her expression twists into one of genuine. “And Persephone Lena!” She says in real shock.

 

“Agent Danvers,” Lena greeted in surprise, not expecting to meet a couple of the D.E.O’s agents in charge of overseeing some of the deities nor for the fact that Kara was aware of the existence of Gods. Though it certainly made things easier - no need to come up with lies and excuses when Lena had to make trips to Olympus to attend to her godly duties. “Sam.”

 

She was more familiar with Sam, as she was one of the few agents that she and her mother regularly worked with to help regulate the seasons and file paperwork to.

 

“Lena.” Sam smiled, “I didn’t realize you and Kara knew each other.”

 

“We sort of just met actually.” 

 

A laugh, “That’s how it started before.”

 

“We were just passing by!” Kara rushes. “We didn’t expect to see you two. Ha...haha…” She forcibly laughs.

 

“Oh.” Sam blinks, “ _Oh_.” She repeats with a chuckle. “Well don’t let us hold you two back.”

 

“It’s not like that.” Lena comments.

 

“Hm. That’s usually how myths are read right?” Sam winks, causing Lena to arch a brow toward Kara in question.

 

“Alright! We’re going now! Have fun you two! Bye!” Kara hurriedly states, nearly pushing Lena away with a guided hand at the small of her back.

 

“Kara.” Alex calls after in a warning tone.

 

“I-I’ll talk to you later! Good luck!” Kara yells back over her shoulder, wincing at her later statement.

 

“I don’t suppose an explanation is too much to ask for.” Lena drawls as Kara steadily slows them down a fair distance away.

 

“Um…” Kara shruggs, pulling her hand away to fidget with her glasses, something that Lena was quickly becoming aware was more of a nervous tick than a necessity.

 

She decided to try for something else. “You knew who I was from the start.”

 

“Er. Mmhm.” Kara nodded in confirmation. “I Uh- I sometimes see you…. at the D.E.O. when you go talk to Sam…”

 

Lena frowned in thought, scouring her mind as her eyes flickered around Kara’s features for recognition.“I don’t recall seeing you around.”

 

“I try not to… bring too much attention to myself.” Kara says, staring at the ground as they stop in an isolated area near a bench. “I usually don’t stop by too often, but Miss Grant needed some help and it’s been a while since I’ve done anything other than my _work_ . And we kind of have a deal that I would work for her in the human realm when she’s a little understaffed, which is honestly the _least_ I can do since I kind of owe her… a lot.”

 

“I see.” Lena nods. “So you’re an agent of Hermes?”

 

“I um- More like an agent of Miss Grant…” Kara mumbles. A way of saying that she worked for Hermes as a human, not a God.

 

“Then… a demi-god?” Lena asks. Kara couldn’t possibly be anything more as she simply has no godly presence.

 

Kara fidgets some more, silence engulfing the air between them. In what felt like a few minutes later she spoke, “I don’t think being um… fake married to me will help you with your mom.”

 

Lena stares at her in consideration.

 

Kara looks anywhere else but at her.

 

When everything clicks into place, Lena’s eyes widen. “No. _You’re_ Hades?” She asks in disbelief.

 

“Heir apparent.” Kara corrects with a mumble.

 

At this, Lena gave Kara another once over, “You certainly don’t look the part.”

 

A shrug, “I forgot my cloak and scepter at home.”

 

Lena stares at her, and stares and stares, until finally she begins to laugh.

 

Of course.

 

The person she would turn to for help would be the one person that her mother loathes.

 

This is just too perfect.

 

“So?” She asks, looking at Kara expectedly.

 

“So…?”

 

“Will you help me by being my fiancé?”

 

Kara spluttered, “I- uh. But Demeter-“

 

“Would definitely pop a blood vessel.” Lena snickers, “But only if she finds out.” There was something thrilling about blatantly doing something her mother would disapprove of right under her nose and without her knowledge.

 

Kara’s eyes widen. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“You’d know if I’m not. Now,” Lena assures, walking toward Kara purposefully and causing her to back up. The moment her legs hit the bench, her knees buckled, making her fall back onto it with a choked sound of surprise. Lena smirked at Kara’s new position that makes her have to look up at Lena, “I’m not going to force you to do anything, but I would appreciate it if you could… help me out?” She says more than ask.

 

“But doesn’t it seem…” Kara trails off as Lena toys with the collar of her shirt.

 

“Seem?”

 

“Weird?” Kara breaths. “We barely know each other.”

 

“Then we get to know each other.” Lena repeats from earlier with a chuckle. “Besides, we’re already establishing a very good… _foundation_ for a relationship.” She says, lightly brushing her hand down to Kara’s chest as she sat beside her, their thighs barely pressing to one another

 

“W-we are?”

 

“Yes, darling.” Lena laughs, “We got all of our dirty little secrets out of the way.”

 

“Um.”

 

“That we’re,” she leans in to whisper into Kara’s ear. “Gods.”

 

“Heir.” Kara corrects, and Lena took pleasure in noticing that despite the goosebumps trailing up Kara’s neck, she didn’t move away. “I um- That’s true…” she concedes

 

“You wouldn’t have to do much.” Lena continues, “Just go out with me a few times for the press to see us on dates and come with me whenever my mother wants to meet.”

 

“I-“

 

An idea pops into Lena’s mind, “How about a deal?” She suggests, crossing her legs and sliding her arm to rest on the backside of the bench.

 

Just as she thinks it’ll be a long shot, Kara snaps her head up with her eyes peering with interest, and Lena mentally chides herself for not having thought of this the moment she found out Kara’s identity.

 

No matter who held the title of Hades, they always loved to strike bargains and very seldom did they do a favor without gaining anything.

 

“You already know what I want. I’m just not sure what I could give you seeing as you’re-“ Lena left the rest of the words in the air.

 

“An exclusive!” Kara says with a bit of excitement.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I Uh-“ Kara glances away with a sheepish smile, “I know we had an interview a while back already, but it would be nice if I could get an exclusive for Miss Grant.”

 

Lena stared in disbelief, “ _Just_ an exclusive interview?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“For Hades, you’re not very good at bargaining are you?”

 

“Heir.” Kara corrected once more with a grin

 

Lena shook her head in a mix of amusement and exasperation. Regardless, who was she to deny such a good deal? Especially when she was the one benefitting the most? “Alright.” She agreed easily, “An exclusive interview for pretending to be my fiancé.”

 

Kara grinned at this, “Sounds like a bargain.”

 

“Do you need to draw up some papers?” Lena asked. “Have me swear a blood oath?”

 

Kara let out a nervous laugh, “Verbal confirmation is enough.”

 

“Great,” Lena says. “Then we can go over some rules.”

 

Kara visibly relaxed at this and nodded in agreement.

 

“Obviously we’ll have to act the part, but only when we’re on our ‘dates’ and in front of my mother.” Lena says with pointed finger to begin her list. She shivered in regret at the loss of warmth on her arm, not noticing just how late it was getting, and with that a bit more chilly. “No reason to pretend when there’s no audience. Otherwise, if one of us does something that the other isn’t comfortable with, then be sure to say so.”

 

Another nod, as Kara began squirming in place and peeling her coat off, still fixated on what Lena was saying.

 

“Secondly, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

 

Kara falters at this, “Not even Aunt Astra?” She asks, draping her coat over Lena’s shoulders

 

“Who?” Lena asks before quickly and quietly saying, “Thank you.” As she accepts the provision of warmth by pulling the lapels together with her free hand.

 

“The current Hades.”

 

“Oh.” Lena blinked. “I suppose.”

 

“And Alex?” Kara asks in a hopeful tone.

 

“The whole point of this is to limit the number of people to expose us.” Lena dryly states.

 

“She won’t tell anyone!” Kara insists.

 

“Please,” Lena scoffs. “I am aware of how relationships work, and Agent Danvers seems to be in a highly loving and trusting one with Sam. She will in doubt, tell her. So no, you can not tell your sister.”

 

“Oh…” Kara looks crestfallen at the statement, “Okay…” and she looks so pitiful that Lena can’t help but sigh.

 

“Fine,” She relents, causing Kara to perk up in happiness. “But no one else.” She firmly states.

 

“No one else.” Kara agrees with a grin.

 

“And,” Lena continues on, flicking out a third finger. “It should go without saying, but we’re allowed to see… other people, so long as we remain _discreet_.”

 

Kara blinks, “Oh. Sure, that’s no problem.”

 

“Finally,” Lena smirks, “Don’t let my mom know who you really are.”

 

Nervous laughter, “Right. Uh- That shouldn’t be a problem. I mean, I’m not listed and I don’t really see her at the D.E.O.”

 

“Good.” Lena says, crossing her arms. “Is there anything else you wanted to add?”

 

“Um… Not that I can think of.”

 

“Perfect. Then hand me your contact information.” Lena basically demands as she fishes out her phone from her purse and rises to stand. She shoots a message to her driver before handing the phone over.

 

Kara nearly fumbles with the phone as she follows suit and did as told, sending herself a quick text message when she finished. “Um-” She sounds, handing the phone back.

 

“I’ll send you a message or a call when I need you.” Lena winks, plucking her phone out of Kara’s hands. “Expect one in a few days. I’m sure mother will demand for a proper introduction.”

 

“Right… Uh, Okay.” Kara nodded, shuffling on her feet. “Do you- Do you want me to walk you back?” She asks. “Or a ride? I can call a cab for you.”

 

“That is incredibly sweet of you,” Lena lightly brushes her hand to Kara’s elbow, “But no. I’m having my driver pick me up. He should be here any minute now. Do _you_ need a ride?”

 

Kara shakes her head at this, “I kind of just-” She gestures to the ground.

 

“Ah.” Lena voices in understanding.

 

“So. Uh- Bye?” She asks, hesitantly turning to depart.

 

“Don’t you want your coat back?” Lena smirks without making a move to take it off.

 

“Oh. Um. No, that’s alright.” Kara waves a hand to decline. “Just give it back next time?”

 

“Sounds good.” Lena nods

 

She watches in amusement as Kara slowly walked a few meters away, looking around with trepidation as though making sure that no one was around before turning back to Lena with a hesitant wave. “Um. Bye. Again.” She sheepishly grinned as the earth below her began cracking between her feet.

 

“Bye.” Lena confirms, cheekily blowing her a kiss and gratuitously taking pleasure at eliciting pink cheeks showing right before the earth opened up and swallowed her new fake fiance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all for your support! I hope you all continue to stick around :)

It was a great testament to say that Lillian held off from demanding a meeting with Lena and her newly supposed fiancé, until the day after Kara’s “proposal”.

 

With some arrangement to everyone’s schedules, Lillian, Lex, Lena, and Kara had agreed to meet for dinner at Lena’s that weekend.

 

As she planned everything and had food picked up and delivered from one of her mother’s preferred restaurants, she mentally reviewed topics and reactions to expect.

 

However, Lena did not expect for Kara to be with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine when she arrived a early as per Lena’s instruction.

 

“What’s all this?” Lena asks as Kara bumbles in.

 

“W-Well, I-I wasn’t sure if I should bring anything, but Alex told me-”

 

“Those flowers, they’re from the underworld.” Lena says, grabbing hold of the simple arranged bouquet of soft pinks, yellows, and white, feeling the tenderness and delicacy of which they were cared for during their growth.

 

“Er. Y-Yeah. How did you kn-” Lena shoots Kara a dry look as she crosses her large open-planned penthouse to the kitchen, “Oh.”

 

“It was incredibly thoughtful of you to gather these for her, but you understand that I can not allow you to give these to my mom.” Lena explains, rummaging through low cabinets for a suitable vase.  “She’ll see right through us and then try to place you among the stars like Demeter did to Triopas.”

 

“Right. Of course.” Kara nods, setting the bottle of wine onto the kitchen island that was littered with containers of food.  

 

Lena produces a short, glass vase stained a brilliant blue and quickly fills it with water. Pulling open a drawer, she grabs gardening shears and puts to work at cutting the stems. “Why don’t you pop open the cork to let that breath?” She suggests, eyes flitting over towards the wine. “The corkscrew is over in the drawer by the stove.”

 

Kara nods, rounding the island to do just that as Lena began arranging the bouquet into the vase.

 

“I like your place.” Kara says, obviously in an attempt to fill the silence. “And all your plants.” She gestures to the many strategically placed about and her well sized garden outside on her terrace.

 

Lena can hear plastic unwrapping from the bottle’s lips. “Thanks.” She says, putting the last finishing touches with the flowers, a smile playing on her own lips as she notices them just barely perking up in happiness under the rays of sunlight breaking through her large windows. “The last bit of construction and installation has finally finished just a few days ago. This place is officially Net Positive.”

 

It had been a disaster trying to transform the penthouse and install new systems to accommodate the changes when she first moved to National City with L-Corps opening a few months ago. Apparently there were a lot of rules and regulations the building held against major construction that prevented her from doing so.

 

So, naturally, she purchased the building and had mostly been staying in a hotel or at work.

 

It was all worth it though, for the sake of using a sustainable energy system.

 

“Wow! That’s- That’s great!” Kara exclaims in awe.

 

“I know.” Lena agrees, “I’m going to set these guys somewhere my mom can’t see them. Can I get you anything before I go?”

 

“Water?”

 

Lena nods, striding over to another cabinet and snagging a glass. “Just pour yourself some from the pitcher.” She says, nodding over to the pitcher at the center of the island. “Ice is from the fridge if you want it.”

 

“Is there anything else I can help with?”

 

“No, just make yourself comfortable.” Lena says, grabbing the vase - she knew exactly where to put it.

 

By the time she came back, Kara was lounging at the dining table with her phone out, alongside a black velvet box.

 

“And what’s this?” Lena asks with amusement, already knowing the answer as she leaned against the table, facing toward Kara and grabbing hold of the box.

 

“Oh, right.” Kara shyly grins, “Well you did say that we needed to get the ring resized.”

 

“I forgot about that to be honest.” Lena shrugs, snapping the case open. She did not expect to be presented with a thin platinum band embellished with golden accents to hold a square cut diamond, surrounded by lesser ones.

 

“Where did you find this?” Lena asks with interest, picking the ring out of the box and setting the container back onto the dining table in between well placed succulents. She wasn’t an expert, but the ring looked like it was worth more than what Kara could afford were she to work where she did as a human.

 

“I made it.” Kara shrugs as if it were no big deal, reaching for her glass of water.

 

“You _made_ it?”

 

“Yeah?” Kara tentatively says with furrowed brows as she took a sip.

 

“How?”

 

“Uh, well. With my…” She frowns in thought, visibly scrambling her mind for an appropriate word. “... Super powers?” She finishes, her glass lightly clicking against the coaster. “Aunt Astra helped too of course. You know… Pluton, Giver of Wealth, and all that…” She murmurs, her head bobbing side to side as means to brush one of Hades’ few other titles off.

 

Lena nearly snorts at the answer, though manages to bring a hand up to cover her amusement that tickled her to no end. “Is that what you call them?” She asks, her eyes zeroing in on a bit of lint on the shoulder of Kara’s gray washed long sleeve.

 

“I don’t like it myself, but I guess people back then wanted to make things more complicated by giving the Gods more names and titles to remember us by. How they kept track of it all is beyond me. And, I mean, I get that they refused to call upon Hades’ out of fear, but it’s kind of rude to scream at the ground and slap it for our attention without even saying-”

 

“I meant your _superpowers_.” Lena easily cuts in, reaching over to pluck the lint off before smoothing over the fitted cotton top.

 

“Hm?” Kara watches Lena’s hand retract. “Oh. Er,” Kara ducks her head, fidgeting with her glasses and offers a lopsided grin, “... Well, they _are_ super aren’t they?”

 

“That’s not-” The universal terms were “Divine powers” or “Godly talent” and just as she was about to remind Kara of this, she catches sight of how enthused Kara looks at her proclamation.

 

So instead, Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head to avoid saying anything. She slips the ring on, the diamond briefly glimmering against the sunlight, and wiggles her fingers toward Kara with a smirk, “Well, _Supergirl_ , looks like a perfect fit this time.”

 

“That’s good.” Kara smiles in relief. “Are you okay with it? I can make another one if you want.”

 

“It’s fine.” Lena waves off, “It suits our purposes well enough and it’s practical. I’m sure mom would like it.” Better yet, it didn’t overtly protrude out, so there was no fear of it getting caught or interfering with her lab work.

 

Kara fully grins at this.

 

“Now then,” Lena starts, leaving the table and smoothing out her white blouse decorated with black leaves and jeans before making way to the kitchen island so she can finish setting the food out. “I figured that the best way to make things easy is to keep our story simple.”

 

“Sure, I like easy.” Kara amicably agrees, following after as her eyes zone in on each dish presented. “Just tell me what to do.”

 

Lena’s brow twitched, pleased at the given answer. Though she knew Kara’s attention wasn’t fully invested in the conversation, which wouldn’t do at all. “Sit.” She gestures, “Would you like something to snack on while we wait?”

 

Kara bashfully ducks her head at having been caught, “Uh. That’s okay, I can wait.” She says, lowering herself on the high chair with the blue coat Lena took thrown over the back.

 

Lena mentally goes through the appetizers ordered and grabs at the container holding the tuna tartare and box of chips. “This should hold you over until my mom arrives.”

 

“Oh. Uh. Thanks!” Kara smiles brightly, immediately grabbing a chip and scooping the offered food.

 

“Good?”

 

“Mhm! Great!” Kara nods enthusiastically, “Have some!”

 

“I’m fine for now.”

 

Kara shrugs before continues digging a hole into the appetizer.

 

“So,” Lena continues as she sets to finishing her work. “Do you want to ask me out first or should I?” Lena nonchalantly asks, returning to the conversation at hand.

 

Kara splutters, leaning away from the island and into a coughing fit. Lena gives her a few seconds to collect herself, until finally she let out a weak, “U-Uh. What?”

 

“For our charade.” Lena continues as though nothing happened, “We met when you came into my office for an interview, and then one of us asks the other out.”

 

“O-Oh.” Kara nods, blushing profusely as she adjusts her glasses. “Um.”

 

Lena smirks, “I suppose I’ll be the one to do so. It wouldn’t be so far from the truth after all.”

 

Kara’s cheeks tint darker in memory as she squirms in her seat, “R-Right. Uh. Yeah. I-I guess.”

 

In a futile attempt, Lena tried (and failed) to bite back her absolute delight as she brought her elbow up on the counter and rested her head against the palm of her hand. “And,” She continues in a low voice, eliciting Kara to look back up only to freeze as Lena held her gaze. “After you accepted my date, I made a proposition for you that you just simply couldn’t turn down. And with little... _convincing_ , I left work early to take you back to my place, in which you immediately and completely _fucked_ me against the door the moment we-”

 

Kara all but jumped out of her chair, making it loudly skid against the wooden floor while completely red faced. “I-I uh! Bath- Bathroom!” She manages to squeak out before scurrying away, leaving Lena to quietly laugh with her plants as she watched Kara halt, then spin around with her gaze glued to the floor. “W-where?”

 

“First door on your right, darling.” Lena easily points out from her spot.

 

“R-right. Thanks.” She mutters before making her hasty retreat, rounding a fern.

 

While waiting, Lena pulls out her phone to play some upbeat instrumental tunes from the ceiling speakers to fill the silence. The plants around the room perk up at the sound of music, looking just a bit more alive. By the time Kara comes back, Lena had finished setting all the food out.

 

“Feeling better?” Lena asks, lightly laughing upon noticing that Kara was still a little flushed.

 

A strangled, “Mhm” sounds out from Kara’s throat as stops at the dining table though, leaning against it as opposed to sitting.

 

A pause, “You _are_ fine though, right? Not too uncomfortable?”

 

“Uh, Yeah! _Yep_! Fine.” Kara murmurs reaching for her glass of water to take another sip. “You’re fine.” She assures quietly.

 

“Good.” Lena purrs. “Because there will be more of that when we meet my mom.” Especially if Kara was going to keep reacting like that. Lena might as well entertain herself if she’s going to keep up this act.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I highly doubt my mom would care much about the sordid details of our relationship, but it would be safer if we implied being active.” Lena explains.

 

“Right. Active…” Kara repeats.

 

“Incredibly so.” Lena wolfishly grins, wondering if it would be possible to permanently stain Kara’s cheeks and neck with color.

 

“You’re trying to kill me.” Kara accuses just as incessant knocking rang through the apartment.

 

“Last chance to back out,” Lena lightly offers. “My mother is absolutely imperious.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” Kara says as she straightens up to walk with Lena over to the door.

 

“Really now?”

 

“Aunt Astra has met with her a few times.” Kara shrugs.

 

“Ah.” Lena nods, “Well, as long as you don’t bring up that you’re related.”

 

“Related to who?”

 

Lena furrowed her brows, “To-“ she catches sight of Kara’s impish grin and rolls her eyes. “Oh Ha. Ha.”

 

Kara’s face scrunches up gleefully, as she lightly twists her shoulders back and forth, causing her arms to loosely swing from side to side, “I thought it was funny.”

 

“I think it’s funny you think you can get off in the bathroom without me knowing.” Lena shoots back with a malicious wink, effectively making Kara halt her movements and her cheeks to flush once more.

 

“Th-That is _not_ -!”

 

Lena cuts Kara off by opening the door to show Lillian impatiently waiting with a smile. “Mom!”

 

“Hello my baby!” Lillian enthusiastically greets, already pulling Lena in a hug and causing her to mentally groan at the pet name.

 

She had no doubt that Lillian would call her a baby even when nearing the end of her time while Lena was four hundred years old.

 

“Did you get here okay?” Lena asks instead of complaining, withdrawing away. “Where’s Lex?”

 

“Oh, you know how traffic is around here.” Lillian says. “And your brother couldn’t make it unfortunately. Something about a last minute business meeting with Wayne Industries and others and had to fly out.”

 

Lena grits her teeth. “That’s… too bad.” She says, closing the door behind her mom with a resound click.

 

Of course Lex would abandon her in her time, leaving her without a buffer.

 

Lillian notices Kara looming from behind, adjusting her glasses, and pointedly glances from her daughter to her.

 

Lena coughs to clear her throat, “Right. Mom, this is Kara, my-”

 

“Fiance!” Lillian finishes, rushing forward and wrapping Kara in a light hug. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

 

“U-Uh. Right.” Kara stiffly nods, reluctantly returning the hug. She meets Lena’s amused gaze with wide eyes.

 

Demeter hugging Hades (or heir to be) is probably unheard of.

 

“S-same here. Lena has told me a lot about you.”

 

“All good things I‘m sure.” Lillian says, pulling away with a good natured pat against Kara’s cheek.

 

“Oh. Um.” Kara blinks at the contact. “Of… course?” She says, unsure - until Lena runs her hand up Kara’s back and up to her shoulder - and pinches. “I mean! Yes! Nothing but the absolute best.” She reassuringly says, to which earned her a rewarding rub and light squeeze to her tense shoulder.

 

Lillian gives a single nod and knowing smile, as though it were to be expected. “Right, come now! Let’s go sit down and eat.” She announces, striding to the dining table.

 

Lena pokes Kara at the side to get her attention, and pointedly glances over to her mom. “Shawl.” She mouths.

 

Kara looks at her blankly, to which Lena breathes out of her nose.

 

“Get her shawl.”

 

“O-oh!” Kara stumbles after Lillian with a stretched out hand, “Can I take your... shawl Miss Luthor?”

 

Lillian nods, gracefully shrugging the item off as Kara helps her out of it. “Thank you, dear.”

 

“No p-“ Lena lightly jabs her, “I mean, you’re very welcome.”

 

Lillian continues making her way to the table while Kara stood in the middle of the room uncomfortably. The shawl still gently hung over an arm. She looks around helplessly and Lena already knows what’s wrong.

 

“Why don’t you help my mom at the table, darling?” Lena suggests, taking the shawl off of Kara’s arm.

 

Kara breathes a sigh of relief and she nods. Lena quickly making her way over to her closet coat rack, just across from the bathroom Kara had used.

 

She mentally chided herself for not having given Kara a quick tour of the apartment before her mother arrived.

 

“How has your stay here been?”

 

“Oh, it’s been marvelous. I’ve been touring many gardens, but it’s just simply not the right time of year for flowers.”

 

“Have you seen the glass museum?”

 

“I can’t say that I have.”

 

“They have an exhibit showcasing different art styles for with flowers. Maybe you’ll like that.”

 

“...Perhaps I will next time I come visit and have time. Thank you.”

 

And Lena suddenly finds herself breathing a sigh of relief, thankful that Kara managed to score a few brownie points with Lillian.

 

“Isn’t she great mom?” Lena asks, walking back to the table just as Kara pulls the chair out for Lillian at the head of the table.

 

“Indeed.” Lillian nods, taking her seat.

 

“Do you mind getting us drinks, darling?” Lena asks, brushing her hand up Kara’s arm to give a quick squeeze and-

 

_Oh_

 

She blinks in surprise, barely retracting away to give an inch of space.

 

She stares down, placing her hand back to its’ previous position to give another squeeze and-

 

Yup.

 

That was most definitely an _arm_.

 

“Um. Y-yeah. Sure.” Kara nods, glancing down at the hand with question. Lena only grins and rubs her hand against it once more, feeling the muscles underneath twitch, before fully releasing it and rounding the table to her mother’s left. ”C-can I offer you some wine... ma’m?” Kara asks Lillian, hastily pulling the chair out for Lena.

 

“No thank you, dear.” Lillian declines. “Water is fine.”

 

“What about you, uh- babe…?”

 

“I’ll have a glass, thank you.” Lena nods, leaning up to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek and whispering “Above the sink”, before taking a seat

 

Kara blinks, “Um. Okay.” She nods, scurrying away to the kitchen.

 

“You got your engagement ring resized!”

 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” She nods, spreading out her left hand for her mom to scrutinize while glancing over to ensure that Kara is finding her way around the kitchen. Amusement crosses over though, upon seeing Kara making small jigs on the balls of her feet, keeping up with the beats of the tune playing as she reaches up to the cabinet and procures two different glasses.

 

Lillian’s hums, “Good.” She says, pulling Lena’s attention back to her. “So when do the two of you plan on having the wedding?” She asks, slicing into her chicken entree.

 

“Well, we were thinking about having it in spring.” Lena easily supplies, pouring the dressing onto her salad. “It’s starting to get a bit too cold for anything sooner.”

 

“Nonsense,” Lillian waves off. “You can always hold it indoors. In fact, I know for certain that the Hilton on Central Park Avenue has a fantastic viewing room. It would be absolutely perfect! I can take you there next week and you’ll see.”

 

“I’ve seen it already.”

 

“Then you already know.” Lillian states, “We can easily get it booked for the fall.”

 

Lena frowns, “I have no doubt, but that’s just... too soon.”

 

“There’s no such thing. The sooner you marry, the sooner you can spend your days in a happy marriage.”

 

Lena wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes and retort exactly how outdated that outlook was. She gritted her teeth though and forced a smile. “I’m already in a happy… relationship with Kara.” she said.

 

“But think of how much happier you’ll be _married_ to her!” Lillian exclaims

 

“I’m sure, but-”

 

“We were really hoping for a Spring wedding Miss Luthor.” Kara cuts in, lightly placing the glass of water in front of Lillian. “It’s when we met, so we just wanted to keep things…. Nostalgic?” She offers, looking over to Lena for reassurance.

 

Lena gratefully takes hold of the suggestion and nods emphatically. “Yes, exactly. The season holds a lot of meaning to us.”

 

“We appreciate your suggestion though.” Kara smiles, taking her seat next to Lena and handing over her glass of wine.

 

Lena accepts the glass with a sigh, leaning over to press another kiss to Kara’s cheek with a whispered, “Thank you.”

 

Kara mumbles something incoherent, her cheeks dusting with color as she turns her attention to her own plate of food.

 

Lillian loudly sighs, obviously displeased with the notion of having to wait for their wedding. “I suppose if it means that much to you two then…” She relents. “I’m just glad my baby is finally going to marry. _Thank Hera_.”

 

Lena turns away, taking a large swig of her beverage to discreetly roll her eyes.

 

“I’m very lucky to have her.” Kara says, causing Lena to bite the inside of her cheek in amusement at such a predictable answer.

 

Lillian doesn’t seem to notice though, and hums. “And, how did you two meet?”

 

Lena smirks, raising a brow in Kara’s direction as she immediately flushes in memory of their recited answer. “She came by for an interview about L-Corp.” Lena says, reaching over to gently grab Kara’s forearm.

 

Lena pauses, remembering the muscles hidden under Kara's sleeve from earlier, and grins.

 

At least she’ll get to feel those up again while they pretend to date.

 

“And then she asked me to dinner.” Kara finished, shoveling the more of her food into her mouth.

 

“And you know what they say.” Lena says, “The rest is history.”

 

“Charming.” Lillian supplies, dabbing the corners of her mouth. “And… how is L-Corp?”

 

Lena inwardly grimaces, though straightens up nonetheless as she leans away from her finished salad. “Fine. We’re making great progress on greenhouse technology that will help regulate and recycle pollution into clean air.” She says, “We’re expecting to launch it in National City as soon as we finish and obtain the city council’s approval.”

 

Lillian hums, but before she can say anything, Kara speaks up excitedly.

 

“That’s amazing!” Kara states, “Will you be releasing it globally if met with positive results? What about to areas that don’t have access to funds for said technology? What kind of energy will be used for it to run? Are there any implications for it to be used by the military? What are the chances of someone gaining access to it to use it as a weapon? ”

 

Lena blinks at the rapid fire questions, but then turns into amusement. “Darling, please. Save the questions during a more acceptable setting for an interview.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Kara offers a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I was just… excited?”

 

Lena returns the smile, but placates Kara with a shoulder rub.

 

Lillian glances between the two with confusion, “I’m surprised you didn’t know of this already Kara.” Lillian says, “Lena had been working on this for the past few years.”

 

Lena’s stomach drops in dread as she tries to scramble her mind for a possible answer and inadvertently grips into Kara’s shoulder.

 

“We-we don’t talk about work too often.” Kara hastily proclaims, “S-since, I-I’m a reporter. A-and I’d feel like… reporting. If she told me about work.” She adjusts her glasses, glancing over to Lena who releases a breath in relief rubs the back of Kara’s shoulder apologetically.

 

“Oh.” Lillian nods.

 

“H-how about I clear the table while you guys go talk?” Kara suggests, standing up and taking her empty plate.

 

The two agree, following suit to move over to the couch. Lena lingers behind though, grabbing Kara’s arm for her attention.

 

“Thank you.” She says in a low tone.

 

“It’s fine. It’s my fault anyway.” Kara replies, piling the empty plates on top of another. “Want another drink?” She offers, tapping her empty wine glass.

 

“Please.” Lena nearly groans.

 

Kara is about to pull away but jerks, doing a double take as her eyes flicker over Lena’s shoulder. “She’s watching…”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Lena says, “You should kiss me.”

 

“I-I’m, uh- what?”

 

“Kiss me.” Lena repeats with a roll of her eyes, “I can’t be the one initiating all the time to make our fake relationship believable.”

 

“Oh. Um.” Kara’s arms twitch at her side.

 

Impatient, Lena reaches for Kara’s hands and pulls them to her waist, where they stiffly rested. “Just kiss me.” She whispers with a coquettish smile.

 

Kara hesitantly glances down at Lena’s lips and leans in.

 

The simple kiss doesn’t last more than a second before Kara pulls away.

 

“Was- was that okay?” She asks.

 

“Yup.” Lena nods with amusement, “But, you’re seriously going to have to get used to that.” She says, lightly tapping Kara’s nose before turning away to join her mother at the couch.

 

“Is everything alright?” Lillian asks

 

“She’s just nervous.” Lena says, “She’s worried you won’t like her.”

 

“She’s marrying you. Of course I like her.” Lillian waves off, “Now, tell me more about L-Corp.”

 

Lena mentally rolls her eyes as the two return back to their conversation before Kara’s enthusiasm interrupted them. Talk about stocks, trade, investors, and other topics easily flowed through between the two while Kara busied herself with washing the dishes.

 

The conversation goes… just as expected with Lillian, who would slip in an underlying exaction that Lena would humor with false agreements after careful consideration (that would last all but three seconds).

 

Discussion about L-Corp soon turns into a one-sided one about Luthor Corp from Lillian’s part.

 

Somewhere in between Lillian talking about a rude business meeting Lex had with some shareholders a while back and what their father would have done were he still alive, Lena sees a glass of wine in her peripheral, nearly startling her from the conversation.

 

“Sorry.” Kara quietly winces as Lena accepts the glass.

 

She merely pats the space beside her, her mother still droning on about something or another.

 

The couch dips, but Kara keeps a respectful amount of space between the two, which was just unacceptable to Lena.

 

So she scoots over into Kara’s personal space.

 

Kara is stiff, Lena can feel how tense stiff she is, and huffs in amusement as she turns her head towards Kara. “Do you want me to turn on the television?” She asks, keeping her eyes on Lillian to show she was still paying attention.

 

“Um. Uh. Sure.” Kara swallows, “If that’s okay.”

 

Lena reaches forward to grab the remote from the coffee table, turning on the tv and lowering the volume immediately before handing it over. “Subtitles only.”

 

Kara nods, receiving the remote before clicking about to browse through the catalogue. She finally settles on some TV show that Lena doesn’t recognize.

 

As the time ticks by, and the topic flits between rival companies and those on Lillian’s list of people to mentally smite, Lena feels Kara start to fidget about.

 

Kara begins to pull a sleeve over her hand, balling it up before releasing it and then reaching up to adjust her glasses. She shifts toward Lena for a moment, but ultimately stiffens up again and returns to tugging her sleeve.

 

Irritation starts to build up at the back of Lena’s mind, and before she can say or do anything to get Kara to stop, she feels an arm hesitantly slide over her shoulders and gently pull her to rest against Kara’s shoulder - and just like that, she finally settles down, content to continue watching the television in silence.

 

Lena blinks, looking up at Kara in confusion.

 

She visibly winces upon noticing Lena’s nonverbal question, “Sorry, are you uncomfortable?” Kara asks, already beginning to shift away.

 

“Stop that.” Leba admonishes, not wanting to have to deal with any more fidgeting from Kara. “You’re fine. We’ll talk about this later.” She says, garnering a nod before they settled back down.

 

It isn’t until it’s dark outside and Kara is well into her third episode that Lillian decides to leave.

 

“Well, it’s always nice to spend time with you Lena, but I should go and get ready for my flight home tomorrow.” Lillian says, primly standing and smoothing her clothes over.

 

“Of course,” Lena says as she gets up to walk her mother out, Kara following after before hurrying over to the coat closet to retrieve Lillian’s shawl.

 

“Water your plants.” Lillian says on her way to the door. “And rotate them out for goodness sake. They all look miserable.”

 

Lena sighs. She had already done just that a few days ago and knew for certain that her plants were happy with their new places for the moment. “Alright.” She says instead, slightly cringing when she notices the palm plant by her door bristle.

 

“Here’s your shawl Miss Luthor.” Kara says, holding it out to help Lillian into it.

 

“Thank you, dear. It was lovely to meet you.” Lillian says, pulling Kara into another light hug.

 

“Um. You too.” Kara agrees gracelessly, receiving a few pats against her cheek.

 

“Let me know when you land?” Lena asks, taking her turn for a hug.

 

“Of course.” Her mother says, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Don’t forget to call.”

 

“I won’t.” Lena drawls, opening the door. “Good night.”

 

She waits precisely 8 seconds after Lillian gets out the door before closing, and groans, her forehead resting against the frame.

 

Kara hesitates from behind, shuffling on the balls of her feet. “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine.” Lena says, pushing herself to stand up straight. “I’m always drained after talking with her. Nothing that can’t be cured with rest.”

 

“It was… interesting.” Kara settles, “I expected to be grilled more on our relationship to be honest. You know, ‘if you break her heart then I’ll end you!’ Sort of deal?” She changes the pitch of her voice and expression to act out the part to Lena’s enjoyment.

 

“Yeah, no.” Lena says, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “She just cares that I’m getting married.”

 

Kara furrows her brow, “Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena shrugs. “Because of some patriarchal bullshit? Some sexist propaganda that insists women are only happy and successful when married?” Her words are barbed as she recites the reasonings and lifts a brow in Kara’s direction. “That being married will somehow protect me from being abducted?”

 

“... what?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lena exasperates, “She has this idea that if I marry before Hades meets me, then they - well, I guess Hades Astra or you - won’t take me away from her.”

 

Kara frowns, “Take you-? _Oh!_ ” Her eyes widen in realization before a large grin stretches across her face. “Wow. _Really_?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“She does know that was kind of normal back then right?” Kara informs, “You’re your own person and _no one_ can force you anywhere.” She paused, “W-well. Unless you’re being legitimately threatened or forced. I guess. But people who do that are one of the worst and wouldn’t be spared a glance at the trivium before being sent to Tartarus!”

 

“Don’t I know it.” Lena grumbles, “But thank you. For saying so regardless. And thank you for helping me with this matter. I understand it must be a little odd for you, especially considering we only met once before.”

 

Kara shrugs, sliding her hands into the pocket of her jeans. “It’s fine,” she says, “Um. Was everything I did tonight okay?”

 

“You were the perfect girlfriend.” Lena smirks, reaching up with a hand to pat Kara’s cheeks a few times and give a light pinch. “But the couch-?”

 

“By the Gods, I’m so sorry.” Kara apologizes. “It’s just, we’re on a couch and I’m so used to hugging someone and getting comfortable there that I-“

 

“You’re fine.” Lena assures. “I was just surprised that you made any display of affection, but if couches make you comfortable, maybe we should just keep meeting my mother on them. And quite frankly, I don’t mind having _these_ around me.” She emphasizes, sliding her hand down to Kara’s biceps and giving them a quick squeeze.

 

Kara lets out a nervous laugh, her face coloring again and-

 

Lena grins.

 

This will never cease to be amusing.

 

“Oh. Um..” Kara stutters, “Thanks…?”

 

“I don’t think there will be any more opportunities that will call for that again anytime soon though, now that my mother is out of state.” Lena grievously sighs in exaggeration.

 

A shame.

 

Kara’s arms were definitely pleasant perks.

 

Lena drops her hand, “But maybe I’ll see you around, Supergirl.” She winks.

 

“O-oh. Um. Okay.” Kara nods, “Well you have my number if you need me.”

 

“That I do.” Lena agrees, opening the door for Kara to step out.

 

“So… talk to you later?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Kara hesitates, but strides away down the short hall nonetheless until she hits the elevator button. She turns around, waving back at Lena who returns it with a waggle of her fingers.

 

Closing the door behind her, Lena lets out another sigh, though shakes her head in amusement.

 

She looks up, and notices Kara’s blue coat still sitting on the chair.

 

She turns around and opens the door. “Kara?” She calls.

 

But the hall is empty, and Lena shrugs.

 

Maybe next time. If not…

 

Well, the coat would be a nice addition to her closet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*) Triopas was a king of Thessalians, and tore down one of Demeter's temples. She became enraged and inflicted infinite amount of hunger on him so he could never be satisfied with any amount of food consumed. When he was dying, she sent a snake to kill him, and then scattered him among the stars as a reminder to the people not to mess with her. 
> 
> 2*) Hades was actually capable of growing flowers. During the "Abduction of Persephone", he obtained her attention by growing a Narcissus. He also grew fruit (See: pomegranates) in the underworld, despite not being any sunlight.
> 
> 3*) No one ever called upon Hades out of great fear for him (except, I'm sure they said his name when speaking of death of course), but would call upon him by one of his different names. He was known as a Giver of Riches or the Wealthy one, for a few reasons, one being of which he had access to all of the Earth's metals and resources. When they asked for his help or called upon him, they would slap at the earth to gain his attention.
> 
> 4*) Lena mentions that even when she's 400, Lillian will still call her a baby. Gods and Goddess live for about 500~600 years depending on the status and importance. It's more likely that Kara is going to outlive Lena by a few decades because of her role as Hades.
> 
> 5*) Hera; Goddess of Marriage
> 
> 6*) The Trivium is a sacred place of crossroads in the underworld where souls are judged to be send down one of three roads leading to; the Fields of Asphodel, Tartarus, or Elysium. 
> 
> 7*) I love myself. And I don't want to get too deep into the world's religions. So Hellenistic Religion is fairly common and believed. Generally people thank, praise, or curse in a specific God's name depending on topic and situation. When not sure who to name, then all of the gods are referred. (Ex: By the Gods.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> Also, I'm changing the rating to Explicit for sex reference (and probably sex scenes in later chapters)  
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://notamyope.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read and support this!

Being a God is not all it’s chalked up to be. If there was one thing that no one realizes that Gods have to do, it was paperwork.

 

Tons. And tons. And tons…

 

… Of paperwork.

 

Which brought Lena to the D.E.O, one of the many buildings in National City under guise as a government establishment - the cover depending on the exacting department an agent worked at.

 

She swiped her pass to gain access to the elevator, taking it straight to the 7th floor, the one right below her mother’s, where the operations for Persephone ran, and right over toward Sam’s desk, situated outside her own office.

 

“Morning Sam,” Lena greets with a suffering sigh.

 

“Hey Lena.” Sam wickedly grins with a wave, and Lena already knows that something is up.

 

The ring on her finger catches Lena’s eye though, “I believe a congratulations is in order?”

 

Sam’s smile absolutely brightens at that as her eyes immediately dart to the accessory, “Thanks.” She says with a look Lena could only say is complete adoration.

 

“But enough about that,” Sam says, turning her attention back to Lena with a mischievous smirk. “What can I do for you.”

 

Lena stares at Sam, absolutely befuddled. “You could let me into my office.” She gestures, not wondering for the first time why so much security measurements were needed in order for her to get into her office. Getting to Olympus, she could understand, otherwise any mortal could get there with a simple push of the button from the DEO’s elevator. And she supposed there were some safety regulations needed to prevent anyone from just strolling into a God’s office, but it was also ridiculous.

 

“Alright, state your business then.”

 

“Sam. What are you doing.” Lena deadpans from the front of the desk.

 

“Sorry, rules and regulations.” Sam supplies, not looking apologetic at all. In fact, she looked the exact opposite and Lena finds herself wondering if she even wants to continue this farce. “State your business.”

 

“To officiate the changing of Summer to Autumn.” Lena exasperates out instead, a monumental task that required the intense cooperation of the Horai from Olympus as they watched Zeus, Demeter, Poseidon, and Persephone - along with other gods and goddesses who have minor roles in this transition, such as Hera and Apollo and others. It was work where timing and accuracy was detrimental in order to keep a balance for the Earth and mortals, and it all had to be completed within a week. To which she really had no time for, she should be at work - at her _human_ work - in a business meeting on producing and updated on her technology to mass clean polluted air.

 

Just thinking about everything that needed to be done to make it a success was giving her a headache.

 

Sam types it into the computer, “And name?”

 

“Seriously Sam?”

 

“Rules and regulations.” Sam shrugs.

 

“That’s a load of crap! You have never done this before!”

 

Sam’s smile widens evilly, “Name?”

 

Lena grits her teeth and against her better judgment, humors Sam. “Lena Luthor.”

 

“Middle name?”

 

“Kieran.”

 

The keyboard clacks away and Sam clicks around with her mouse a few times. She raises a device with a camera attached, “Look straight into the camera. Don’t move.” She says before Lena is being scanned.

 

“Right. You’re all clear Lena Kieran Danvers.” She says, and with a push of a button the office door opens.

 

“What.”

 

Sam roguishly grins, “Danvers. Like, Kara Danvers.” And Lena’s lips thin, knowing that Sam knows. “What? You’re not taking Kara’s name?”

 

Lena looks absolutely horrified, “No. I am not taking anyone’s name!”

 

“Kara Luthor doesn’t sound nearly as goo-“ Sam loudly gasps, “Wait! If you take Danvers and _I_ take Danvers…. We’d _both_ be Danvers! _We_ could be _sisters_!”

 

Lena has had enough of Sam’s foolhardy shenanigans, “I’m going to my office!” She purposefully marches over to her office door, furiously flicking out a card and inserting it into the chip reader. “All the paperwork and files better be in there.”

 

“This isn’t over!” Sam calls after, as the door opens. Lena pulls her card out and strides in with her chin up. “I’ll see you soon enough! You can’t escape family! Hestia herself will back me up! You hear me sister? _Family_!”

 

“Get back to work Sam!”

 

And like the mature adult she is, Sam defiantly sticks her tongue out.

 

Lena flips her middle finger up in retaliation before closing the door, to which she had forgotten was glass. So she is subjected to seeing Sam continue making faces at her. With a roll of her eyes, she turns and rounds her desk which is piled with mountains of paperwork by her desktop, which she has no doubt, holds more files.

 

Her shoulders and neck go rigid upon the sight, the muscles already dreading the day of work set and she has to make a conscious effort to not _slouch_.

 

She does let out a long sigh though, and sits, setting her purse to hang from the arm of the chair. Pulling off the top paper of she briefly goes over the charts and numbers.

 

“Let’s see which Mountain I’ll be conquering first.” She mutters distastefully, pulling open a drawer for a white feathered quill and black inkwell.

 

Bali, Indonesia at 27 degrees Celsius for Autumn as the season high? Sounds great until Lena remembers that it’ll be the rainy season.

 

She signs it off as “Persephone” right below “Demeter” (who had finished with all of this a day prior), and stamps it to be sent over to Zeus’s department first and then Poseidon’s so they can deal with the weather, indicated by small markings of their symbols (A lightning bolt and trident) in the corner of the papers.

 

“Mount Tropics it is.” She states, taking the next sheet of paper.

 

The Maldives Islands.

 

Fantastic.

 

When all of this is over and done with, she was going to take a nice long bath… and have a drink

 

She continues working through the papers in near silence, occasionally making a commentary to herself, a habit formed from when she first started doing this work as a teen and had to work alongside Demeter, who was used to working by herself and in complete silence.

 

It drove her mother nuts and fueled Lena to do it more often.

 

She was finally able to do the work by herself at 18, where all memories pertaining to her divine duties had “returned” and her mother was thankful.

 

By the time she demolishes Mount Tropics, it’s well into the night and she calls Sam in to collect its’ remains and have them sent to the other floors.

 

“I need you to help me drop this off into Zeus’s office,” Lena says with a hand at the top of the pile, “They’ll have to go to Poseidon’s right after.”

 

Sam groans, “I _hate_ going up there.” She grumbles, “They all think they’re all hot shit just because they work under Zeus or Poseidon.”

 

“I know.” Lena agrees, grabbing her purse as she stands, wincing at the stiffness in her neck.

 

“Poseidon’s people are one thing, being so irritable and snappy, but at least they get the work _done_. It's Zeus’s people that are the _worst_.” Sam continues ranting, raising her voice to be heard as she exited the office with the door propped open, presumably to grab a cart. “Just because Zeus rules Olympus and is in charge of the other Gods doesn’t mean that his people rule the DEO and get to order the rest of us around.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I swear if one of them even thinks about trying to boss me around-“ Sam begins to threaten, rolling the cart in and neatly piling Mount Tropics into smaller stacks. “Did I tell you that one of them told me to get them their lunch last week while _objectifying_ me? And didn’t care when I told them to back off because I am happily taken?”

 

“Yes.” Lena deadpans, “And I vividly recall you _actually_ handing me an offering and _pleading_ to me to curse them by transforming them into a plant for you to pot them, then put them in a box where they would not have any sunlight or water for days, then smash them with a hammer, then put them in a smaller box, and finally trample all over them.” She recites as the two leave her office. She frowns as she mentally reviews what she just said. Why did that sound so familiar?

 

Sam is smiling widely at this as Lena locks the door, “Did you?”

 

“No.”

 

Sam’s smile disappears immediately and turns into a scowl.

 

“But they may have tripped over a root and fell face first.” Lena nonchalantly says with a small smirk as they head towards the elevator, “ And they may have broken their nose.” May that be a lesson to that individual for being unable to take no for an answer.

 

“You’re amazing and the best goddess to ever work under.” Sam says, “And the most awesomest sister in law anyone can ask for!”

 

This time, Lena scowls. “I assume you were informed of our circumstance.” She punctuates her statement by inserting her card to the elevator.

 

“Yep”

 

“So you realize that what she and I have isn’t real.” The door dings and they enter.

 

“So you think.” Sam says, “You might not see it, but I can see you and Kara getting together. Besides, everyone knows that Hades and Persephone is the ultimate OTP.”

 

Lena stares at Sam, inserting the card again without looking and presses the top floor, the 12th floor. “That’s not- What does that even mean?”

 

“Wow. You really need to culture yourself.”

 

“Sam.”

 

“Are you even a millennial?”

 

“Next time you ask me to smite someone, I’m ignoring you.” Lena says just as the elevator stops.

 

“I’m just saying!”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

The two quickly make their way over to Zeus’s office, and Lena isn’t surprised to see him outside and at the water cooler instead, laughing with some of his employees.

 

“Persephone!” The god greets, trailing his eyes from her legs and up. “What brings you here.”

 

“Some of us are here to work, _Mike_.” Lena says, gesturing to the cart. “These need to be done by tomorrow and delivered to Poseidon.”

 

“Alright then.” Mike says, leaning against the cooler. “Just deliver it to my office and I’ll get it sorted out.” He gestures in a wave, as though silently ordering Sam to do it.

 

Lena stares at him as Sam moves the cart outside his office, “You realize that means you need to do it _now_. Correct?”

 

“Yeah.” Mike nods, but makes no indication of moving.

 

“If those don’t get to Poseidon’s by tomorrow, the season will start late for not just those areas, but the whole world. We would have to redo most, if not all, of the paperwork again.”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Mike nods in a patronizing manner, and Lena finds herself stiffly smiling.

 

“Alright.” She says as Sam returns, “Good night.”

 

The farewell isn’t verbally returned as Mike simply waves at them.

 

Lena and Sam give each other looks of annoyance before heading back to the elevator, waiting until the doors are closed before saying anything.

 

“Is it a requirement for every Zeus to be a douchebag?” Sam asks, pressing the button for the ground floor and basement.

 

Lena sighs, “It comes with the role of being King of the Gods and of Olympus I’m sure.”

 

Sam scoffs, “Hades Astra is the ruler of daemons and of the underworld, and isn’t like that.”

 

Lena stares at Sam with a raised brow.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Lena says, “I just thought that people usually didn’t say the name out of fear or something.”

 

“You really need to get yourself with the times.” Sam shakes her head, “That was way back in ancient history. Hades, the underworld, and an ironic use of death is like, a cultural _thing_ now with our generation.”

 

“I… see….”

 

“So is Hades and Persephone.”

 

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Lena says just as the elevator stopped at the ground floor and opens. “Good night Sam. I’ll see you in the morning.” She says as she exits.

 

She merely hears Sam laugh from behind

 

/ / /

 

The next day, Lena immediately notices a new addition to her desk at the D.E.O, and scowls.

 

It’s just a small stack of paper, but…

 

It’s _more_ paper.

 

She begrudgingly sets forth on the next pile that was previously next to Mount Tropics, Destination: Cold and Wet - The Gray Mountain. It’s just a bit shorter than yesterday’s stack, and today, she just has to stamp it over to Poseidon’s department. If all goes well, she can get moving onto the last stack, which is considerably shorter, and she would only have to worry about heading to Olympus tomorrow and be done with the season’s changing for the rest of the week.

 

Maybe Earth will finally get their season transition on time for once.

 

Somewhere in the middle, she notices that Metropolis’s low is set at 9.9 degrees Celsius instead of 8.4 and the high is 16.8 instead of 15.6.

 

She rolls her eyes at her mother’s handiwork.

 

Global warming is already real enough, her mother didn’t need to add to that and mess with the rest of the weather in the surrounding areas of Metropolis just to be a bit more comfortable.

 

Lena fixes it.

 

She comes across another change in temperature when she hits up Mount Actual Seasonal Changes, at National City, and forces herself to fix it.

 

When she finishes signing off on all of the papers to officiate the coming of Autumn and end of Summer, she switches her pen for a stamp and silver inkpad to indicate her “light blessings”, and begins on the next set of tasks…

 

She stamps papers for seeds sprouting and blessing crop growth, then stamps them to be forwarded over to Demeter’s department to get them looked over for the outcome of this season’s agriculture..

 

It was easy, but tedious.

 

And it was most, if not all, she had to do until Spring, where she switched her silver ink pad for gold and a better designed stamp.

 

She was finally at her last bit of papers, her shoulders and neck sore from a full day of monotonous work, but she wasn’t so tired to not notice that the papers already marked with what looked like a blob with three lumps; it was a stamp to be sent down to Hades.

 

“ _Confirmation for changes in soil fertility.”_

 

Lena stares at the small, bounded stack.

 

She flips through it, noting the simple graphs and percentages throughout, and for the life of her, she can’t remember ever sending papers to Hades before.

 

And yet, she clearly remembers signing off papers for vegetation fertility.

 

Regardless, she signs it off and stretches out, noting that the sun was well past setting, but is relieved to be finished.

 

She calls Sam back into her office.

 

“You rang?” Sam asks, the cart in tow.

 

“I need all of this to be sent over to Poseidon’s floor, these to Demeter’s floor,” Lena gestures before picking up the last bit of papers, “And this to Hades’ floor.” She waves it a few times before carefully tossing it onto the cart.

 

“Sweet.” Sam grins, stacking the rest of the papers. “Alex is getting off soon too, so I can meet up with her.”

 

Lena pauses, a few questions on her mind. “She works on Hades’ floor?”

 

Sam blinks in surprise, “Yeah. You didn’t know?” She straightens out some papers.

 

Lena shakes her head. She has seen Agent Danvers around a few times of course, usually hanging around Sam’s desk, but she never cared to ask which floor she came from.

 

“Oh. Well, she does a lot of things for Hades, but primarily works as a detective... of sorts.” Sam explains, as she finishes and begins to cart everything out. “She runs background checks of the deceased, or to be decease, and sometimes interrogates their soul. Then files them out to expedite the judgement process.”

 

“I see,” Lena nods, locking her office door behind. “And, this might sound silly, but have we always worked with Hades’ department?” She asks, eyeing the odd stamp on the small stack of papers as she calls the elevator. “I wasn’t aware that Hades presides over soil fertility.”

 

She always thought it was just Persephone and Demeter, considering they were the main goddesses of vegetation and agriculture.

 

As expected, Sam laughs. “I’m not surprised. Usually this starts off from Hades and then goes over to your or Demeter’s department. Not the other way around.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Interested are we?” Sam smirks, to which Lena scoffs at.

 

“No, I just never noticed before and had questions. Now they’re answered, and we can mo-” The doors open and Alex is standing inside with a few other agents, two carts towering with papers at the top and bottom, and alongside, “Hermes?”

 

“Persephone.” Cat greets with a pensive expression. She looks down at the paperwork on the cart and back up with a look of pity. “I take those are the papers to officiate the change of season?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cat turns her head, nodding to the agents behind her as a couple of them shuffle around to the carts and start to collect and organize papers from the piles. Other agents, including Alex, move over to Sam’s cart and begin collecting those stacks to replace with new ones. “I’m sorry to say, but I'm here by word of the Horai that due to… unfortunate circumstances of our _lord_ \- ” She wryly says the term, “Your hard work and efforts will have to be redone.”

 

Lena blinks in disbelief, processing the information before outrage boils up in her chest. “You’re _kidding._ ” She says, “Please tell me you’re joking right now.”

 

“Yes,” Cat sarcastically says, “I am simply joking about the world receiving Autumn late _once more_ despite the fact that climate change is already horribly taking the Earth and endangering many Atlantic and Northern Atlantic species and habitats, along with further increasing Poseidon’s territory while killing the inhabitants of Poseidon’s kingdom. All for the sake of a good laugh. Ha. Ha.”

 

Lena brings a hand up to massage her forehead, stress already throbbing behind and creating wrinkles between her brows. “My apologies Hermes. I don’t mean to take it out on you. I’m just-” she lets out a sigh of annoyance.

 

“Aren’t we all.” Cat says.

 

Lena offers a weak smile, the new mountains of paper mocking her in her peripheral. “Well. Thank you. For delivering these to me and letting me know.”

 

Cat throws a hand up in a half shrug, “It’s my job. Something I take pride in. Unlike some other God we know.” Her hand drops, “However, I do hate to continue being the bearer of bad news, but you’ll need to get those done and delivered by the respective gods by the end of tomorrow.”

 

Lena winces, turning her head back to her floor where her agents were listening in with drooping shoulders. It was one thing when she had to do overtime, as a God she could afford not sleeping or eating for a day or two without repercussions, but asking mortals to do overtime with her because of some lousy-

 

“No need to worry,” Cat softly says, “I’ve already gathered some of my own agents who are willing to volunteer their time to help with this process. Many of Athena’s and Hades’ agents are volunteering as well.”

 

Lena breaths a silent breath of relief. “Thank you.”

 

Cat nods, “They’ll all be up here soon to help with calculations and changes. I do hope you have extra ink and paper.” She says as she pushes the button to the elevator, the agents who helped organize the new papers and tossing the old ones staying behind.

 

“Ares, grant me strength.” Lena groans, raising her hand to massage her forehead again. Her mother is going to be absolutely _livid_ and she can only hope that she doesn’t try to go for anyone’s throat besides Mike’s.

 

As Demeter seems to try to do with each cycle...

 

“Things have gone horribly wrong if you’re asking Ares.” Sam grimaces as Alex whispers a greeting to her, and Lena can hear the sound of a chaste kiss.

 

“I should have insisted Mike get started on the papers right then and there.” Lena says, “Agent Danvers. Congratulations on your engagement.”

 

“Thanks.” Alex says, “I’d say the same, but...”

 

Lena’s confusion must have shown as Alex pointedly glanced down at the ring on Lena’s finger. “Oh. Yes. Thank you.” Lena says.

 

Alex stiffly nods, her arms slowly crossing over her chest as her lips pull to the side and her eyes flicker from Lena’s eyes to the ring.

 

“Right.” Lena says, “Well… I should get started on…” She gestures to Mount Tropics 2.0. “Sam, please bring the other papers to my office in an orderly fashion after assuring their accuracy.”

 

“You got it boss.”

 

Lena’s lips thin into a forced smile, “Agent.” She says in lieu of a farewell.

 

“Persephone Lena.” Alex nods.

 

/ / /

 

The sound of light taps on her door causes Lena to jerk her head up from that split second sensation of falling, and groan as she raises a hand to rub at her eyes as the wee bits of the early morning was just starting to filter into her windows.

 

She had been at it for what felt like eternity, papers just kept fluttering in and out of her office and she was certain at some point someone had filled in for Sam to allow her agent to go home to get her rest.

 

Dear Hades, please hold Hypnos and prevent Lena from doing the same until after all of this.

 

“Just put it there.” She gestures to the side where never shrinking stacks of paper existed and mentally scoffs.

 

And mortals thought Gods could tear down mountains.

 

“I’m actually here to deliver you some coffee.” a familiar voice says, snapping Lena’s head up in surprise to see Kara awkwardly standing at the door frame in an oversized National University sweater and pajama pants, with a lifted coffee cup. “And food.” Kara says, lifting the brown paper bag as she goofily waddles over to the desk to set the items down.

 

“Oh Gods. Thank you.” Lena says, greedily reaching for the coffee cup and ripping the cap open to inhale the fresh brew.

 

“I don’t know how you take it, but there’s some sugar and creamer in the bag. Just in case.” Kara says, opening the bag to pull out the mentioned items and food as Lena took a large sip.

 

“This is why I’m marrying you.” Lena jokes with an exhale.

 

Kara nervously laughs, crossing an arm over her rib and fidgeting with her glasses.

 

“Besides this, what brings you up here?” Lena asks, unwrapping the breakfast sandwich and biting into it.

 

“Oh, well. Just this to be honest.” Kara shrugs and gestures with her free hand, inadvertently swinging her sleeve over to hide the limb. She crosses her arms, “I heard about what happen and thought you could use a little pick me up.”

 

“You’re sweet.” Lena says, “But you didn’t have to come all the way out here.”

 

Kara shrugs, “I only had to take the elevator.”

 

“The elevator?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Kara, don’t tell me you _live_ here.” Lena says in concern.

 

“What? No.” Kara says in confusion, “I took the elevator from the underworld.”

 

“Oh.” That made a lot more sense.

 

“Yeah.” Kara nods, “So um… Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

Lena glanced over at the stack of papers and sighs. A short break would help if she was being honest. “Stay here for a bit?”

 

“Oh.” Kara blinks. “Sure.”

 

“I just need to take my mind off all this for a while.” Lena sighs, discarding the empty wrapping of her breakfast. She gestures for Kara to round the desk.

 

“I get that.” Kara nods, making her way over and then leaning against the surface as she tugs her sleeves to droop past her hands and bury them under her armpits.

 

“Talk to me about what you’ve been up to. Or anything you want really.”

 

Kara pauses, and shrugs. “I guess I’ve mostly been helping Miss Grant with her work up until this week, but now she has to help Aunt Astra and me out with all this mess.”

 

“... You’re working too?” Lena asks in half confusion and pity. No one deserves to have to go through this work marathon just because a God fucked up.

 

Kara nods, “Mostly with the agents.” She answers.

 

“That’s right, some of your agents volunteered to help.”

 

“Hades’ agents.” Kara corrects

 

“I confess I didn’t quite understand what it is they can offer in this,” Lena says before hastily amending her statement, “Not that I didn’t appreciate them volunteering, but after they helped organize everything to run more efficiently and Athena’s agents in their calculations, I was surprised.”

 

Kara laughs easily, “It’s fine. We usually don’t work outside our department, or with anyone else besides Hermes.”

 

“You work with mine and Demeter’s.” Lena points out.

 

“Just barely,” Kara smiles. “We only exchange papers for soil fertility, but that’s about it. All Astra has to do is give permission for the changes and Demeter fills in the rest with whatever she wants. Otherwise, we prefer to keep everything to ourselves.”

 

“Ah.” Lena crosses her legs, taking a sip from her coffee. “So what I’m gathering is, you don’t want to work with me?”

 

Kara sputters and Lena has to hold back a smile, “What? No! Th-that’s not!”

 

Lena exaggerated a sigh, “It’s alright. I understand, it’s because I’m Persephone isn’t it? You’re afraid that something terrible wrong will happen and my mother will bring forth a drought in anger.”

 

“What?” Kara does a double take, “Wait, _what?”_

 

“It’s alright Kara. I understand. Really.” Lena says in a forlorn tone.

 

“No! I-I do want to work with you! I like working with you and-and-“ Kara pauses as her eyes narrow, possibly on Lena’s smile and ill disguised laugh she tried to cover with a cough. “You’re terrible. You’re a terrible, terrible person.” Kara groans, making a move to back away.

 

Lena finally lets her amusement show, reaching out to grab at Kara’s hand with a laugh. “Not too terrible to date I hope.”

 

Kara merely shakes her head in exasperation, “Well, we did make a deal. I can’t exactly return you.”

 

“Worse yet, you don’t have a receipt.” Lena grins.

 

“Is it too late to write up that contract?”

 

“Yup. You should have thought of it prior to the agreement.”

 

Kara laughs, twisting her body and causing their hands to swing between the two.

 

And Lena can rightly say that her use of break was efficient, but sighs nonetheless as she drops her hand. “I should get back to…” she jerks her head back to the loads of paper.

 

“Right.” Kara nods, “Do you… need any more agents up here? I’m sure I can find some more who will be more than happy to help.”

 

Lena only smiles, “I’m good for now.”

 

“Okay then.” Kara nods, taking a step away. “Um. I guess… I’ll see you sometime.”

 

Lena nods, and Kara is just about out the door when Lena remembers something, “Actually, what are you doing next month on the 16th?”

 

Kara pauses, “Um.” She pulls her phone out and swipes around, most likely checking her calendar. “Nothing.”

 

“There’s a gala being held for L-Corp.” Lena says, “Chances are likely Mother will expect you to come as my date. So if you could keep that day clear?”

 

“Right.” Kara nods. “I’ll keep it free for you.” She says, tapping away on her phone.

 

“Thanks.” Lena winks, and Kara smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*) Hestia is the goddess of the hearth (which was a very important feature back in ancient Greece as it provided warmth food preparation, and help with sacrificial offerings to deities), architecture, right ordering of domesticity, family, home, and state. Typically she received the first offering in the household.
> 
> 2*) The Horai are Goddesses of the Season and natural portions of time. They resided and guarded the gates of Olympus. Hera is technically the Queen of the Sky. And Apollo is the God of the Sun (Among... many many other things). I imagine doing something like the changing of seasons is a collaboration between a few Gods, most of the duty befalling specific ones of course, but they have to check in with others to make sure everything runs smoothly. 
> 
> 3*) It's not unusual to make offerings and pleas to God's and Goddesses to smite or curse another individual. However, Goddesses were the ones who did preeeety hardcore stuff. Persephone actually had a man tortured for all eternity for not being able to take no for an answer. Lena tripping someone and them breaking their nose is quite pale in comparison. 
> 
> 4*) The Earth presides under Hades' realm, as he has access to it from underneath.  
> \- Fun Fact! His name was also used synonymously with that realm. (Example; "Being sent to Hades." can also be referred as the place, not the God) And in the myth of Persephone's abduction, the reference to her release from the underworld is supposed to depict the coming of spring. As a Goddess, she symbolizes the sprouting of shooting grain. It's a play on words where Hades (The Earth/Underworld) grows vegetation for spring. Hence, he is also known to be the God of the Fertile Earth. 
> 
> 5*) Zeus is typically respected and revered as The God by mortals, but I imagine a lot of the other gods were tired of his shenanigans. Being the God of the Sky and Lightning and Thunder, it seems fitting he has to help with the seasons changing. (Especially in tropical climates)
> 
> 6*) Poseidon is the God of the Sea, drought, earthquakes, floods, and horses. 
> 
> 7*) Ares is the God of War, and soldiers would pray to him for strength and courage.
> 
> 8*) Demeter literally tried to kill Zeus for giving Hades' permission to take Persephone. She then placed the whole world in a drought and refused to allow any crops to grow until her daughter was returned.
> 
> 9*) Hypnos is a daemon (or God or Spirit) under Hades' realm in charge of sleep. 
> 
> 10*) Hermes not only worked as Zeus's personal Herald and diplomat (among other things), he also worked as a guide of the souls of to the underworld. (Not to be confused with Charon, the ferrymen, who ferried the souls across the Acheron Streams). Which is why Hades' department works with Hermes'
> 
> -
> 
> These notes are getting out of hand.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading how some divine dynamics work in modern day society. 
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://notamyope.tumblr.com) if you feel like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient and supportive!

“Well, well, _well_.” Lex nearly purrs in appraisal, his eyes flitting up, down, and between the forms of his sister and date. Kara, donning a navy blue suit with various shades of pink and green floral designed across her shoulders and bottom of her blazer - her slacks plain and a crisp barely pink button up fitted underneath with a navy blue skinny tie that had floral decorating the tip, was helping Lena, outfitted in a champagne pink dress with a blue floral pattern designed from the side of her hip to ankle and blue shawl, out of the car. “If there was such a thing as an award for coordinating outfits, you two have just blown the competition out of the park.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes at Lex’s antics, placing her hand in the crook of Kara’s arm as the few paparazzi and journalists littering about allow their camera shutters and flashes to wildly go off around them. “Kara, this annoyance is my brother, Lex.” She sighs out the introduction. “Lex, this is Kara, my fiancé.”

 

“Ah yes, the _fiancé.”_ Lex suggestively intones, knowing better. His hand glides through the air, crossing over his sister with a sly grin. “It is _so_ good to meet you.”

 

“Uh. Likewise.” Kara says, taking his hand and giving one solid pump.

 

“Hm. Firm handshake.” Lex notes, “A lot better than Lena’s previous compatriots. Perhaps you should actually consider-”

 

Lena immediately smacks his hand before he can say any more. “Place your desire for entertainment elsewhere Lex.” She says, knowing that whatever might come out of his mouth will only suggest trouble.

 

Her brother exaggeratedly sighs, clutching his hand to his chest as though it were wounded. “Oh how I must suffer through my sister’s abuse. I certainly hope you are much kinder to your darling of a date.” Lex grievely states, “Especially during your process of choosing what to wear for this little shing ding.”

 

“Please, unlike you, Kara made it easy.” Lena says, reaching over with her free hand to pat her date’s arm. “She practically _told me_ to dress her up.”

 

“Ha!” Lex widely grins at this, looking over to Kara as the three walk into the building, the doors already open for them, and into a short hallway where other attendants were in line to grab their name tag. The three easily stride right on by. “So you gave her permission to be insufferable.”

 

Lena lightly smacks him on his chest, causing him to throw his head back in laughter.

 

“It wasn’t that bad actually.” Kara easily says, adjusting her glasses as they enter what appears to be a large lecture hall with chairs and tables holding hor d'oeuvres and drinks scattered about the perimeter in an organized manner. A pianist and stringed quintet place on the makeshift stage, playing gentle, breezy tones. “I didn’t mind.”

 

“You didn’t-” Lex turns his attention back to Lena, a hand at the side of his mouth as though pretending to tell her a secret. “Lena, I think this one is a keeper.” He pitches at a normal volume level.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Lena scowls, “It’s only annoying with you because _you_ make it difficult. If you would just agree to-“

 

“Please. Your suggestions make me look absolutely _hideous_!”

 

“Don’t blame me for when you can’t pull off a look!” Lena hisses. “It’s not my fault _your mug_ leaves much to be desired.”

 

Lex faux gasps, a hand splayed across his chest as though offended. “You _dare?”_

 

“I dare.”

 

“I will have you know-” Lex begins with a raised finger, “-that _my_ _mug_ , as you so kindly put it, has been on GQ’s top 100 most eligible bachelors in the states. Thank you very much.”

 

“Which means you weren’t in the top 50.” Lena snarks back, “And that was _years_ ago.”

 

Lex harrumphs, lifting his nose to the air. “The sentiment still stands.”

 

“And it certainly wasn’t for your looks.”

 

“Now you’re just being _rude_.”

 

“I’m simply being honest.”

 

“Mr. Luthor.” A voice calls from the side.

 

The two turn their heads, slowing to a stop just a little ways from the stage as a small group of business owners and CEOs walked towards them.

 

“And here comes the schmoozers.” Lex says in a low voice from the side of his mouth. He straightens himself up the moment the group is a few feet away though, his hands tugging down the lapels of his blazer though he makes no other movement toward them. “Ladies, gentlemen, kind associates. Fine evening we have so far.”

 

All of their heads bob in agreement before the one ahead of them, Mr. Schneider, according to his name tag, turns his attention towards Lena “And a good evening to you Miss Luthor and- I’m sorry, who are you?”

 

“This is my fiancé, Kara.” Lena introduces, sliding her other hand over Kara’s arm as a show of affection.

 

She feels it slightly tense, possibly due to nervousness, but Kara gives a small smile - smaller than usual, but still no less friendly. “Hi.”

 

Mr. Schneider peers down at her from over his nose despite the two being near the, if not exact, same height, “Ah, so the future Mrs. Luthor then.”

 

Lena mentally berates herself. During her time stressing and going over the preparation of the event and her speech, she had completely forgotten to go over what could happen and to help Kara prepare for situations like this.

 

_This_ , being completely overlooked as a person during events like these, where the Luthor name was the headline and anyone else was… just a blurb for some gossip magazine or column.

 

Before Lena could voice a reasoning out to turn attention away from Kara quicker, her date easily laughs an agreement.

 

“Yes. That’s me. ” She says, offering nothing more than a smile.

 

Mr. Schneider hums, “And what exactly is it that you do?” He haughtily asks, the gazes of his associates piercing into Kara

 

If she was perturbed by this, then she didn’t show any signs of the action. She simply kept her smile up, “I work at CatCo as a part time assistant to Cat Grant and as a freelance journalist.”

 

The man merely hums in disinterest and turns his attention away, easily dismissing her. “I hear you will be aiding Mr. Luthor with his new company, L-Corp?”

 

Lena forces a wide smile, “I’m sorry to say that you heard wrong. L-Corp is a new branch of Luthor Corp, yes. However, L-Corp is not _his_ company, it is mine.”

 

“You are mistaken if you think being in charge of a _branch office_ implies that the company is yours.”

 

The smile stays on Lena’s face and she tightens her grip on Kara’s arm, knowing fully well she can’t back down or show any signs of slipping in front of this group, and straightens her back. “I apologize for the misunderstanding, Mr. Schneider, but L-Corp works independently from Luthor Corporations. While yes, Luthor Corporation is one of the leading businesses in advancing technology and electronics, L-Corp has it’s own goal of advancing and providing green energy and medicine. It’s more of a partnership if anything. One that I’m proud to be in charge of.” She resolutely states.

 

Mr. Schneider pauses, staring down at Lena for a few seconds, and she merely stares back at him with a lifted chin. Finally, he turns to Lex, “Is this true Mr. Luthor?”

 

Lex lifts a brow, “Do you not take my sister’s word?”

 

“No, of course I do.” He inclines his head toward Lena, “Well then, Miss Luthor, I must commemorate you. I pray to Zeus to help you succeed in your new position, and hope to Athena and Apollo to help guide L-Corp into a bright future.”

 

Lena inwardly cringes, not wanting to receive any sort of Zeus’s blessing - _especially_ after the spectacular disaster of the seasonal transition just a few weeks ago. However, she would be more than happy to welcome Athena’s blessings.

 

Athena would be more than happy to turn a few of these people into arachnids at the least.

 

“Thank you.” She says instead.

 

“Well then, have a good rest of your evening. Mr Luthor, Miss Luthor,” Schneider pauses, his eyes nearly glancing over Kara before remembering himself. He quickly smooths his features, “Mrs. Luthor.”

 

The group walks away, and the moment they’re out of earshot, Lena huffs her annoyance while Lex lightly chuckles.

 

“I hate attending these things.” Lena near growls.

 

“Hm. Yes. The unfortunate downside of business affairs.” Lex agrees as he lightly tugs his left sleeve down his arm to peer at his watch. “Along with speaking on behalf of L-Corp.” he states, tapping on the face with a crooked grin.

 

Lena suppresses her groan, begrudgingly pulling Kara along as they follow Lex to the side of the stage, stopping as he climbed the few steps and gained everyone’s attention.

 

As he greeted, welcomed, and spoke to the audience, familiar nerves begin to crawl and jitter at the tip of Lena’s fingers - urging her to curl her hands around something to twist or fiddle with. A flit of anxiety that crinkles in her chest.

 

She’s being ridiculous. She’s used to giving public speeches by now and she knows not to show any sign of weakness in a den of wolves.

 

Her jaw clenches.

 

Light applause filter through her ears and she looks up to see Lex gesturing to her, welcoming her to the stage as he takes a few steps off to the side.

 

“Wish me luck.” She sighs, daintily lifting at the side of her dress to reveal her champagne pink heels as she moves to take the first step. Kara’s arm moves, sliding against Lena’s hand as she retracts away until their hands meet.

 

Kara doesn’t let go though, lifting just a little higher to help Lena up the second step. Then the third step.

 

On the fourth, final step before the stage, she squeezes Lena’s hand, garnering her attention and making her pause to turn head just as her heel lifts.

 

She meets soft blue eyes, just barely wrinkling at the corners in a silent smile of reassurance.

 

She moves up, causing warm fingers to slip away from her own colder ones, and taking Lena’s nerves with them.

 

And Lena manages to make the opening speech of L-Corp that she had been practicing for months without a mistake and sends a warm thank you for a show of support to a silent toast and applause.

 

The music starts off once more as she walks off the stage and Kara is still waiting at the bottom of the steps, already to help Lena down.

 

“You did really well.” Kara whispers as Lena presses a kiss to her cheek under everyone’s watchful gaze.

 

Lena settles her hand on Kara’s arm, smoothing her dress down with her other hand. “Thank you.”

 

“Honestly, I’m a fan.”

 

A sense of deja vu hits Lena, and she eyes Kara with amusement, “You said that before.” Kara looks at her with confusion, “At our first interview.”

 

“Oh.” Kara nods, as though remembering the scenario. “That’s because it’s true.

 

A small hum sounds from Lena’s throat, a pleased smile stretching across her lips. However, the pressing matter of gauging the current situation of the room weighs on her mind, and she allows her gaze to search for the whereabouts of her brother. She finds Lex with some other small group that Lena is certain she will speak with at a later point of the evening.

 

“Do you think it’s too early to leave for the night?” Lena whimsically asks aloud as she and Kara walk without a destination.

 

Kara lightly laughs, “Isn’t it _your_ gala?”

 

“It is.” Lena confirms, “Which means I get to decide when it ends don’t I?” She asks with a light squeeze to Kara’s bicep.

 

“Should I expect your hand there for the rest of the evening?” Kara asks with a light teasing smile.

 

“But of course,” Lena nods. “How else would the Mrs. Luthor look with me?”

 

Kara shakes her head in laughter, her hair lightly fluttering side to side. “So I’m Mrs. Luthor now? As opposed to _you_ being Mrs. _Danvers_?” She asks with a slight glint in her eyes, only emphasized with her hand coming up to straighten her frames.

 

At Lena’s confusion, Kara crookedly grins with her teeth. “Alex told me what Sam did.”

 

Lena huffs at the reminder, “Well. Regardless of names, what’s important are these.” She says, giving another quick squeeze to Kara’s arm. “Because they will most certainly entertain me through the night.”

 

She feels the arm suddenly flex, and Lena can’t help but laugh loudly in amusement at the spontaneity of it. She pretends to fan herself with her free hand. “Yes, Kara, just like that!”

 

“I'll consider it when everyone else isn’t holding your attention.” She smiles, her eyes gesturing toward something behind Lena.

 

Lena inwardly sighs before putting on her business smile.

 

As per the norm of these occurrences, Lena is quickly swept away into talks of business. Though, the main difference between tonight and the previous times she had attended these events, would be that now _she_ (or rather, L-Corp) was the main focus.

 

Men, women, and other potential business partners or inquirers buzzed in and out of her space. Either to join in on an already existing discussion, or to attempt an introduction.

 

It was all very….

 

… repetitive.

 

If there was one thing Lena was thankful for however, would be Kara’s mere presence was _incredibly_ helpful.

 

For the most part, it was nice to have something to hold onto when a rather grating question or comment came up. Lena would have felt bad for putting someone’s arm through that, however Kara never outwardly showed discomfort.

 

So Lena squeezed away.

 

She had a near death grip onto Kara however, during a particularly… _heated_ , discussion with a rather irksome fellow on whether or not having and developing green energy was even _necessary_.

 

As if this were actually up for debate.

 

“Studies show,” the irritating man, Mr. Cooper, continues in an annoyingly pompous tone, “That the _sun_ , is in fact growing _hotter_ over the years. Which means that there is nothing environmentally wrong with the Earth. It is the sun we have to deal with, and pray and beg mercy from Apollo.”

 

Both of Lena’s hands, placed on Kara’s arm, tighten until she was certain the white of her knuckles showed.

 

Mr. Cooper was notorious for his strong religious belief… only when it was convenient for his views. An annoying feature that Lena had to deal with for the near past half hour.

 

And from the slight pull to the side of her lips, Kara seemed rather unimpressed as well.

 

Before Lena could say anything though, a rather familiar voice chimes in.

 

“Oh really now? So all that plastic in the oceans and seas just swimming about with the fishes are just, okay with being left alone? Or are perhaps a figment of imagination?”

 

Lena glances over to see the small group make room for their newest participant, and can’t help but smile to see Jack Spheer stand with a propped hand on his hip, and the other raised incredulously to match his expression.

 

“It’s not like plastic is incapable of decomposing right? Or creating toxic waste that slowly disintegrates our atmospheres and exposes us more to the sun’s rays?” Jack asked in a shrug. “Perhaps we could pray to Poseidon to keep the sea levels from rising. Maybe even stop the glaciers from melting.” He comments, shooting a quick wink at Lena.

 

“Well,” Mr. Cooper sputters, the few next to him shuffling away as though they didn’t want to be associated with his presence. “We should also consider praying to Apollo.” He tries repeating.

 

Jack squints his eyes in skepticism before tightly shaking his head. “You know, I really don’t think Apollo can help with the Earth’s decision to detoxing. In fact, I think he’d approve of it to be quite honest. After all, when all is left and done, we’d be the ones suffering while Earth would just… continue on. Without being ruined by her inhabitants. But I’m sure Apollo is rather taken with us humans, so hopes that some of us would… support Miss Luthor in her endeavor to help eliminate emission and so we could remind our earth that we love and appreciate her.”

 

The other observers of this discussion, nod their heads in agreement as Mr. Cooper purses his lips.

 

It was with a huff that finalized his decision to march away, and with that the group began to slowly disperse, but not without shaking Lena’s and Jack’s hands and bidding farewell.

 

“Approving of the planet’s decision to detox.” Lena mulls with amusement once they were left alone.

 

“I wholeheartedly support her in this endeavor.” He says with a hand over his heart, and a grin that he can’t quite contain.

 

Lena rolls her eyes as she steps up to give him a friendly hug and kiss on cheek. “It’s good to see you Jack. Even if your endorsement was unnecessary.”

 

“Please,” Jack says with an eye roll as they took a step back. “He practically demanded for one when he tried to shift the blame of Global Warming to _me_.”

 

“It was to the _sun_.”

 

Jack waves a hand, “One and the same. Hades and Hades. Tomato Tomahto.”

 

“That’s really not how it works.”

 

“Well now it does. As the God of Knowledge, I claim it so.” He says, firmly planting a fist into the palm of his hand.

 

Lena shakes her head in amusement, bringing her hand up to place back onto a familiar arm-

 

And suddenly her hand reaches air, making her lose balance.

 

“Are you alright Lena?”

 

She promptly straightens herself, smoothing herself over and bringing her hand to curl her already maintained hair behind an ear to hide her fluster. “Yes. I’m perfectly fine.” She assents without looking, her eyes scanning the hall, Kara’s absence taking the forefront of her mind.

 

When did her date even leave?

 

Floored with confusion, she turns to Jack in hope that he might be able to help clear this oddity. “I’m sorry, have you any idea of where Kara might be?”

 

Jack is visibly confused, “Who?”

 

Lena blinks. “My… fiancé.”

 

“Ah. Yes. I had heard about that.” Jack muses aloud, shifting his weight to one leg as he rubbed at his maintained facial features. He finally shakes his head though, “I can’t say I’ve seen her.”

 

“Oh. My apologies for my… distraction.” Lena says instead.

 

“Quite alright. Though now my curiosity on this mysterious Mrs. Luthor has peaked.” Jack states with a wolfish grin, “How long has this been going on exactly? Does she _know_?” He insinuates with an arched brow, “At least tell me this affair started when I had tried for you affections. It’ll make me feel so much for you turning me down.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes in amusement, “Yes. She does. And as _you_ already know, I turned you down because you wanted to go out on a date _just_ to go on one since you had broken up with your ex-boyfrined.” She reminds him.

 

“You say it as though you didn’t actually wound me.”

 

“We still went out to dinner.” Lena points out, glancing over Jack’s shoulder and hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair somewhere in the background.

 

“A dinner that _wasn’t_ a date.” Jack shoots back. “That’s the most crucial part.”

 

“It was more or less the same, Jack” Lena deadpans.

 

“I’m sorry, do _your_ friendly outings having kissing and sex involved?”

 

“No, but-“

 

“Then it obviously _wasn’t_ the same. You could have been my _rebound_ after heartbreak!”

 

“You’re being rather ridicu- _lous_!” She jumps when she feels an arm gently bump into hers and a glass of red wine appears before her. Her line of sight trails up the crisp navy blue sleeve to floral patterns and of course, it’s Kara.

 

Jack turns his attention to her and flashes a smile, “Ah, you must be the Mrs. Luthor.” He moves to shake her hand.

 

“Not yet.” Kara answers easily enough, having repeated that particular phrase more than a few times that evening. She maneuvers both her glasses into one hand by twining her fingers through the stems, her other hand meeting his half way.

 

That’s when Lena notices Kara’s floral tie just slightly out of place, and the sense of need to fix the accessory prods at the back of her mind.

 

Kara tilts the glass of red wine in Lena’s direction when she leans back, taking the other in her free hand.

 

Lena doesn’t take it right away however, and her hands reach out to straighten the tie.

 

“Um…” Kara sounds, shifting under Lena’s scrutiny.

 

“Stop fidgeting.” Lena commands, causing Kara to immediately comply as she succumbs herself to her fate.

 

Lena can feel Jack’s amusement on her side, but pays him no mind. Instead, she smooths her hand down Kara’s tie in satisfaction once the sight meets her standards. She finally takes the glass of wine, and wraps a hand onto Kara’s arm once more. Under Jack’s curious gaze, Lena leans up to give a quick peck on the cheek in gratitude before taking a sip of her much needed drink.

 

Kara looks at Lena for a few moments before down to her second flute of white wine in contemplation, and offers it to Jack, “Would you like a glass?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

Kara hands her drink over, and he takes a light swig.

 

“We were wondering where you had left to.” Lena comments, “You kind of disappeared.”

 

“Oh.” Kara nods, “Sorry. I just-“ She lamely points over to the table on the other side of the room with glasses and bottles of champagne and wine.

 

“You know, you seem rather familiar.” Jack notes with an extended finger, “Have we met before?”

 

“Already trying to get into her pants are you Jack?” Lena drawls.

 

“Wha-? I would never try to disrespect you like that Lena!” Jack says with mock outrage. He pauses in consideration though, eyes flickering between the two. “Well, unless the two of you have no reservations on including a third-”

 

“You’ve probably seen me around the D.E.O.” Kara cuts in. “I’m an agent there.”

 

“Agent… Agent.” Jack considers his finger tapping against his glass in thought. “Ah! Agent… Danvers was it? Or perhaps it would be Agent Luthor soon?”

 

Kara laughs, light heartedly nodding. “Yeah.”

 

“You work down at the basement don’t you?” He asks, referring to Hades’ floor, “That would make sense considering that little vanishing act of yours. That’s like, a thing down there is it not?” Kara hesitantly nods at this, only allowing Jack to give a firmer nod to himself. “Yes. And I do believe I’ve seen you come up around my department for some paperwork on… illness every now and then with… A Mr. Mxyzptlk…?”  


Kara’s mouth thins a bit, “You’d be… correct.”

 

“I’m sorry, whom?” Lena asks.

 

“Thanatos.” Kara answers in a low voice.

 

Jack rubs at his beard in recollection, “A rather jolly fellow isn’t he? Considering his line of work?”

 

“To be fair, most of us down there are.” Kara muses, “But, Mxy is... on a bit of a different scale.”

 

“Hm. Yes.” Jack agrees, “And, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly is your specific line of work under the almighty _Daddy_?”

 

Kara promptly chokes and starts coughing.

 

Lena nearly did the same, having to let go of Kara’s arm to cover her own mouth.

 

“ _Seriously_ Jack?” Lena glares after composing herself.

 

“What? It’s true.” Jack says with an air of nonchalant.

 

“No one calls him that.” Lena states as Kara’s coughing slowly dies down. She reaches over to rub soothing circles on Kara’s back however, holding out her glass of wine to take to help calm her throat.

 

Kara gratefully takes the proffered glass.

 

“The romans did.” Jack says haughtily.

 

“What?”

 

“Dis Pater.” Kara mumbles, bright faced as she lowered her glass. “But-!”

 

“Is it actually true that Hades was known for his riches first, and _then_ his position as ruler at the time Romans worshipped him?” Jack implores.

 

“I-I,” Kara’s cheeks are red as she stares resolutely down at the floor, her head slightly turned to show that she was paying attention, but refused to meet either of Lena’s or Jack’s gaze. “Well- yes.”

 

“So it’s safe to say that Hades was known and worshipped as a Sugar Daddy, yes?”

 

“Jack!” Lena admonishes.

 

“W-well, I-I wouldn’t say-“ Kara stammers, her hands twisting and fidgeting around the wine stem. “H-Hades is known and sometimes referred to as the Father of Riches… B-but again I wouldn’t actually say-!”

 

“That’s like the modern equivalent to a Sugar Daddy though, yes?” Jack presses. “And let’s be honest, Hades is supposedly known to be rather menacing. And I _have_ seen Astra a few times… Who’s to say she isn’t _daddy_ underneath all her armor?”

 

At this, Kara pales and nearly blanches before hurriedly taking a large gulp of wine.

 

“You’re gross.” Lena plainly states, comfortingly patting Kara’s back in sympathy.

 

It is Kara’s _aunt_ being spoken of after all.

 

“I’m only being truthful.”Jack shrugs. “Speaking of,” he nearly purrs, eyes flicking down Kara’s contour in appraisal, “Kara, my dear, aside from yours and all of the rest of those working down there’s talent on making a vanishing act, like the big Daddy herself - what else is it that you do?”

 

“I generally work wherever I’m needed.” Kara murmurs, finally calming herself and handing what little of Lena’s wine was left back.

 

Lena takes it, but allows her other hand to continue rubbing at Kara’s back.

 

“Like an assistant?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

Jack hums in contemplation, “Do you enjoy it?”

 

“Yeah, I mean. It’s nice to see how everyone works and help out.” Kara earnestly states.

 

“Would you consider transferring over to my department? I’m sure you’d find it much more enjoyable working under me.” He says suggestively.

 

Lena scowls, “Don’t be gross.”

 

“I was merely speaking the truth! And I, for one, would love to see dear Kara more often.” Jack defends.

 

“Still trying to steal subjects from us are you?” Kara deadpans.

 

“Just the ones that have caught my eye.” Jack assents with a wink.

 

“I feel like I should be concerned.” Lena comments lightly.

 

“I’m feeling like I’m being objectified.” Kara says without seriousness.

 

Jack opens his mouth to say something, but Lena cuts in and beats him to it. “Well can you blame him?” She asks, “You _do_ have the body of a Greek God.” She says with a teasing hip bump.

 

The corner of Kara’s lips curl up, “But which Greek God?” She asks, garnering a light laugh between the two of them of their little private joke.

 

“You two are just completely grossly smitten with one another aren’t you?” Jack asks in a near disgusted tone.

 

“Speaking of twos, where is your keeper?” Lena exasperates, making a show of looking around for a specific person.

 

“He had business elsewhere.” Jack waves off easily.

 

“Clearly.”

 

“I’m sure he’s sick and tired of me by now.”

 

“With reason.”

 

Jack pouts, a retort clearly visible on his lips as they part for the words, but he’s cut off yet again by another group intent on grabbing Lena’s attention.

 

Lena’s own lips slightly thin in displeasure, wishing nothing more than to escape from the crowd.

 

Her hand feels Kara perk up, and when she turns to see what has gotten Kara so excited, she sees her smiling as she looks over at the quintet.

 

Straining her ears, Lena finds that they’re playing a recognizable tune, though she isn’t certain of the name.

 

The fabric of Kara’s blazer slightly rubs against Lena, and she finds Kara bouncing in beat to her amusement.

 

“Did you want to dance?” Lena finds herself asking without meaning to.

 

Kara jerks to a halt, turning to Lena with wide eyes and cheeks blushing, “Uh- No. Well. I do. But I know that you’re here for business and-”

 

Lena nearly rolls her eyes as she takes a step toward the cleared space where other couples were swaying in arms. Her hand barely brushes across Kara’s figure before she grabs at her elbow, and tugs her date along. “C’mon. Let’s go.” She says.

 

“Oh, sure. Leave me to the wolves why don’t you.” Jack grumbles.

 

“Good thing you’re a capable hunter.” Lena shoots back as she walks backwards a before turning.

 

Kara stumbles a few steps, but follows after easily enough to Lena’s pleasure.

 

She flashes the approaching group a smile that hopefully looks apologetic, though she felt no such thing. “My apologies, but I had promised my fiance that we would end the night with a dance. So, if you would excuse us.”

 

The group allows the two to pass.

 

And after a few more feet of distance between them-

 

“You’re using me I see.” Kara lightheartedly accuses.

 

“No,” Lena breezily states as they stop on the supposed dance floor and face each other, her hand dropping to cross over her midriff while the other props up with her thumb and forefinger rubbing together. “I merely wish for you to have some time to enjoy yourself this evening, and am seizing the opportunity as it also benefits me.”

 

Kara’s face scrunch up in amusement, and Lena smiles at the sight.

 

“So,” Kara begins, looking at the space between them. She pushes her glasses up before it drops back down toward Lena, though she hesitates. “Um… Would you mind if I-”

 

Lena tilts her head in amusement, “Kara, I’ve basically churned and made a scratching post of your arm this evening, and you’re more than aware of my… fondness of your physique. Even if it is rather shameless. Regardless, I clearly won’t mind being in your arms.”

 

“... Right.” Kara nervously laughs as she steps into Lena’s personal space, hands timidly sliding against her waist.

 

Lena has no such qualms sliding her own hands up across the floral designs from just below Kara’s collarbones, and over her shoulders and behind her neck until her fingers loosely intertwine with each other.

 

They sway to the music together in silence, rocking side to side in tense awkwardness.

 

“This feels like middle school all over again.” Lena comments.

 

Kara nearly snorts to Lena’s relief, “Middle school? More like High school. At least for me.”

 

“The age of pubescence regardless.”

 

“Gods, I’m so happy to be done with that stage of life.” Kara laughs.

 

“Same.” Lena agrees, fingers playing with a few blonde locks.

 

Their so called dance eases, and Lena notes that Kara’s shoulders have noticeably relaxed.

 

“Thank you for accompanying me to this by the way,” Lena whispers. “I appreciated your, uh, presence. It helped.”

 

Kara smiles, “Of course. I had fun.”

 

Lena scoffs, “You’re being kind.”

 

“No, really.” Kara assures. “It was interesting to hear you discuss your work and debate with some of these people.”

 

Lena blinks in surprise, “Oh. Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself then. Though I do apologize if I nearly tore your arm into shreds.”

 

“It’s fine.” Kara laughs, “I understand that you needed it. Besides, it didn’t hurt.”

 

“No?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Lena hums, “I’ll be certain to remember that for the future when you accompany me to some other insufferable event.”

 

“It wasn’t all bad.”

 

“Perhaps we should consider trading spots then.” Lena offers.

 

Kara grimaces, “Uh- I’m good.”

 

“Wise decision.” Lena laughs.

 

They fall into comfortable silence this time, though Kara starts to hum alongside the change of song with an easy smile.

 

“I appreciate you being here.” Lena says again, “It… just means a lot.”

 

Kara shrugs, “What are friends for?”

 

Lena smiles, warmth spreading in her chest at the idea of the two being friends despite their somewhat interesting situation. She notices a slight glint to Kara’s expression however, and laughs. “I take that you want your interview soon.”

 

“Welllllll,” Kara drags out, garnering another laugh from Lena. She joins in with light giggles, leaning forward just slightly, enough to cause her head to nearly bump into Lena’s. “I do, but not on this.” She confesses, “I was more interested in your project of cleaning the city’s air that you mentioned to Miss- er, your mother, a while back? Only with your permission of course, I wouldn’t want to force you to release a statement if you’re not ready.”

 

Lena considers this. She had planned on doing that in just a few months time, but- “I’d be more than happy to.” She says.

 

Kara’s expression brightens up in excitement, a wide grin stretching across her face and she leans forward to properly wrap her arms around Lena in a warm hug. “Thank you! This is going to be so cool!” She states, leaning back away.

 

Lena can’t help but share Kara’s enthusiasm, smiling wide enough for her dimples to show. “Cool indeed.” She agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*) Zeus, being the Ruler of Olympus and the other Gods, was looked toward as a leader. Schneider is sending good hopes and wishes to Lena for success in her new position. 
> 
> 2*) Athena is also a Goddess of Wisdom. And Apollo is the God of Knowledge (Along with Music, Poetry, Art, Oracles, Archery, Plague, Medicine, Sun, and Light). Schneider is simply sending L-Corp best wishes to discovery and advancement in technology they work on.
> 
> 3*) Athena once turned a woman, Arachne, into a spider after the mortal insulted Athena.
> 
> 4*) Jack mentions Kara's vanishing act as a thing in Hades' department. While that is true to an extent, it's also a nod to Hades as he owned a Helm of Darkness that rendered the wearer invisible if they wished. It also radiated fear.
> 
> 5*) Thanatos was a minor figure in Greek myth, however was a God (or Personification) of Death and presided in Hades' realm. He had other siblings that presided over other negative personifications and types of death even. (But like... there's so many and I'm honestly not going to assign them all...)
> 
> 6*) The Roman equivalent of Hades was known as Dis Pater. Dis being Wealthy, and Pater being Father. Ergo, Wealthy Father. 
> 
> 7*) Apollo had stolen subject(s) from Hades realm previously, the most major of which by resurrecting Hippolytus from the dead.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some changes in Lena's and Kara's dynamic!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://notamyope.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> 1* Persephone once crushed a woman (Minthe) into mint for trying to seduce her husband. And that's why we have mint!
> 
> 2* The Gods themselves don't actually reincarnate, instead the roles and duties are passed down. It's different per God.
> 
> 3* Agents usually refer to Gods by title then human name. Example: Persephone Lena, Hermes Cat, Hades Astra, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at NotAMyope if you want to see references I use and ask questions.


End file.
